La tragenia que dio origen a la leyenda
by jikigane
Summary: Mucho antes del tiempo de los 4 ninjas mutantes, mucho tiempo atras en la epoca que su maestro era joven y Oroku saki era su hermano querido y el no era el sensei Splinter sino simplemete Hamato Yoshi y como una mujer provoco una gran tragenia que dio origen a la leyenda.
1. Capítulo 1: Un poco de compacion

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

_**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

Esta historia se centrara en uno de los padres más amorosos y dedicados que hay, Hamato Yoshi o mejor conocido por todos como el Sensei Splinter, esta historia narrara los hechos mucho antes de que nuestros queridos héroes nacieran, narrara la época en que todavía era Hamato Yoshi y ni siquiera era un Sensei, el cómo se originó la tragedia por culpa de una mujer llamada Tang Shen.

N.A: Les quiero informar que no se algunos datos técnicos sobre Splinter o su clan así que lo que no sepa lo hare desde mi propia perspectiva, claro que no voy a inventar nada descabellado ni ridículo, solo espero que no se enojen conmigo si hago algo alejado de lo que se conoce ya que no pude traducir algunas cosas de los episodios en ingles porque no hablo ingles así de sencillo, espero que les guste mi historia sin más que decir a continuación la historia

_**La tragedia que dio origen a la leyenda**_

_**Cap. #1: Un poco de compasión**_

Hace años atrás en Japón existían dos clanes ninja rivales que peleaban por un territorio, los dos buscaban dominar al otro, el clan de pie y el clan del loto blanco, los dos asesinos, En los dos clanes nacieron dos pequeños con una ligera diferencia de tiempo, Oroku Nagi el Kage del clan del pie tenía un hijo de apenas un año, por otra parte Hamato Kenichi un ninja jonin de alto rango del clan del loto blanco le acababa de nacer su hijo.

X: Oyakata sama, su esposa acaba de dar a luz

K: ¿Cómo esta ella?

X: Esta bien señor, está esperando por usted

Hamato kenichi se dirige a la habitación donde su esposa yacía.

K: Saori ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo?

Sa: Es un niño

K: Menos mal, me alegro de que estén bien los dos ¿Qué nombre deberá llevar?

Sa: Tengo un nombre en mente pero ¿Te parece que yo lo nombre?

K: El nombre que tú le pongas estará bien

Sa: Bien entonces lo llamare Yoshi y será un guerrero fuerte como su padre

K: Esta noche me quedare contigo Saori

_Mientras tanto en el clan del pie_

N: Guardias ¿Dónde está mi hijo y mi esposa?

X: Los dos están refugiados en la mansión

N: Muy bien, mañana comenzara la guerra así que quiero que los protejan a costa de todo, Saki será el encargado de seguir con mi misión así que si algo sucede la prioridad es Saki, dejen atrás a su madre, porque mañana dará inicio el nacimiento de mi imperio

X: Hai Oyakata sama

Kenichi y Saori se regocijaban ante el nacimiento de su hijo, era una escena conmovedora y por ese instante toda la guerra y la desolación que habia no importaba, llegada la mañana Kenichi tuvo que salir temprano, la guerra entre los dos clanes estallo cuando el clan del pie hizo un ataque a una aldea en territorio del clan enemigo, la batalla habia comenzado, fue horrible y duro varias semanas, el clan del loto blanco habia logrado doblegar al clan de pie llegando hasta su base, atacaron con todo lo que el cuerpo les daba, por otro lado Oroku Saki y su madre huían ante el peligro de ser asesinados.

Saki lloraba en los brazos de su madre la cual corría y se defendía con todo lo que podía ya que ella también era una kunoichi de elite pero con un niño en brazos no se puede hacer mucho.

K: ¡AHÍ ESTAN LA ESPOSA DE NAGI Y SU HIJO SAKI! ¡MATENLOS A LOS DOS!

X: ¡HAI!

La madre de Saki fue acorralada y su bebe fue tomado de rehén, suplico para que no matasen a su hijo pero murió suplicando, solo yacía Saki en el piso en medio de las llamas.

X: Mátalo ya y vámonos

K: Pero…..

X: Solo mátalo, tu nos diste la orden

K: Es que yo… lo que dije antes… ahora yo… retiro esa orden

X: ¿Qué estupideces dices? Tenemos la orden de exterminar a todos los de la familia Oroku incluyendo a este

K: Es solo un niño

X: No es la primera vez que lo haces solo hazlo

K: No

X: Que lo hagas

K: ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡EL LIDER DEL ESCUADRON SOY YO Y SE HARA LO QUE YO DIGA!

X: Pero….

K: ¡PERO NADA!

X: Ha…. Hai

Kenichi se negó a matar a Saki porque en esa carita vio la de su hijo, en toda su vida que llevaba de ser un asesino por primera vez le removía las entrañas quitarle la vida a tan indefenso ser; la batalla termino, Oroku Nagi fue asesinado y fue enterrado junto a su esposa, habian dado un golpe duro al clan del pie del cual esperaban que no se repusiera, Kenichi se llevó el pequeño a casa y al llegar a su casa le explico la situación a sus superiores los cuales no reaccionaron del todo bien.

_Habla el kage del clan del loto blanco_

X: No aceptare que hayas traído a esa cosa aquí, ¡QUIERO QUE LO MATES YA!

K: Pero no sé qué mal pueda haber en un niño inocente

X: ¡ES OROKU SAKI HEREDERO DEL CLAN DEL PIE ESO TIENE DE MALO!

K: ¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO!

X: Si no lo matas ahora nos matara a nosotros en el futuro, nos causaras la ruina si dejas que esa cosa viva, si no lo matas…..

K: Yo…..

X: (Suspiro) Seré considerado contigo ya que eres mi general y mi más dedicado guerrero, te daré a escoger dos opciones, la primera es que mates a esa cosa y hagas como si nada paso, la segunda es que si conservas esa cosa y la crías como a tu hijo, te quitare tu cargo de general jonin de alto rango y serás un simple ninja genin, claro que tu hijo…el verdadero será entrenado y será un ninja como los demás y tu esposa seguirá siendo una kunoichi, te daré eso como compensación

K:….

Kenichi tomo su espada he iba a matar a Saki que estaba en el suelo llorando pero al verlo no pudo evitar conmoverse con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

X: Oh Kenichi…que desperdicio de guerrero tan bueno, desde ahora tus días de dirigir ejércitos se acabaron, desde ahora solo te dedicaras a entrenar niños, agradece, de haber sido otro te habría matado, retírate de mí vista

K: Hai…. Padre

Kenichi fue a donde su esposa y le presento el niño

Sa: Que niño tan lindo, me sorprende que sea hijo de ese nefasto ser, lamento lo que paso pero yo creo que fue lo correcto, además Yoshi tendrá un hermano con quien jugar y de seguro serán los mejores amigos

K: Eso espero

Kenichi renuncio a todo por el pequeño y lo crio como a su hijo, con amor y dedicación junto a su esposa Saori, a medida que crecían Yoshi y Saki desarrollaron una cierta rivalidad, Saki era rudo y mucho más fuerte que Yoshi, lo vencía siempre en todo y era el quien defendía a Yoshi cuando se metía en líos pero a pesar de eso los dos eran muy amigos.

_12 años después_

S: Ven Yoshi, por aquí hay peces ayúdame a pescar

Y: Ni san espérame

S: Eres un verdadero debilucho, siempre te tengo que estar ayudándote

Y: No es mi culpa, es….es solo que mi fuerza interna no ha despertado aun

S: Si seguro como digas camina

Yoshi y Saki pescaban en la orilla cuando de pronto vieron una pelea de dos ratas.

Y: Mira eso Ni san pela de ratas

S: La grande está ganando y de seguro mata a la otra

Y: No, yo apoyo a la pequeña

S: Je… entre los debiluchos se apoyan

Y: Cállate

Las ratas peleaban duro, la más grande le asesto un golpe mortal a la pequeña dejándola muy herida y dejándola a su suerte, Yoshi vio a la rata vencida y la recogió, estaba llena de heridas, cicatrices y astillas.

S: Wuacala suelta eso déjalo morir

Y: Padre dice que en tiempos de paz no olvides la posibilidad de guerra y en tiempos de guerra no olvides la compasión

S: Que bruto eres, eso es para los ninjas como nosotros…..bueno al menos como yo que ya soy genin

Y: No presumas que apenas te graduaste de la academia

S: Pero soy el mejor y el más fuerte

Y: Este año me toca a mí

S: Solo espero no tener que recogerte en pesados

Y: No será así, vamos que necesito curar a Splinter

S: ¿Ya hasta le pusiste nombre?

Y: Si, es astilla en inglés, sabes mi sueño es salir de este chiquero, ir a Nueva York y hacerme asquerosamente rico

S: ¿Nueva York eh? Esa idea no suena tan mal, creo que por fin hemos coincidido en algo…..mmm si, iremos algún día esa idea me gusta mucho

Los dos pequeños se marcharon a casa, Saori su madre los recibió con un enorme abrazo pero no sin antes asquearse por el regalito que trajo Yoshi.

Sa: Oh Dios, hecha a esa cosa de mi vista suéltala que tiene enfermedades

Y: Pero madre

Sa: Que la tires te digo

S: Madre deja a Yoshi con su mascota, hasta le ha puesto nombre y todo

Sa: Nada de peros, hecha a esa cosa lejos o lo hare yo

Y: ¡NOOOOOO!

K: ¿Qué pasa Saori?

Sa: Es Yoshi que ha traído a usa cosa moribunda

Y: No es una cosa moribunda es Splinter y estaba muriendo, el pobre está muriendo

K: ¿Splinter? Déjame verlo…..mmmmmmmmmmmmm creo que si lo tratas bien puede que se sane

Sa: Pero cariño ¿Que dices? No permitiré que esa cosa se quede

K: Él es compasivo Saori, tubo compasión de una vida indefensa déjalo que se la quede hasta que pueda valerse por sí solo y así Yoshi tendrás que liberarlo ¿De acuerdo?

Y: Esta bien

K: ¿Qué me dices Saori?

S: Pero….yo…..ashhh pero ni creas que esa cosa estará en la cocina, no quiero verla cerca de mi ¿Esta claro?

Y: Si madre

S: Siempre te sales con la tuya niño mimado

Y: ejejeje la fuerza bruta no lo es todo ni san, es más maña antes que fuerza

S: Ui pues tienes que aprender a ser bien mañoso porque fuerza no tienes

Y: ¡Hey!

El tiempo paso y tanto Yoshi como Saki se volvieron guerreros fuertes y esplendidos, a los 15 y 16 años los dos presentaron el examen para convertirse el chunin, el kage del clan estaba presente junto con muchos jonin de elite, debían internarse en el bosque y luchar contra un escuadrón de guerreros chunin cada uno por su lado, Yoshi habia entrenado con dedicación y esfuerzo y habia logrado convertirse en un ninja de excelente calidad, por otro lado Saki era fuerte por naturaleza pero tenía un defecto, en batalla él era demasiado agresivo y disfrutaba haciendo trisas a sus víctimas, por supuesto no se les permitía matar a los miembros de un mismo clan, a las misiones que se los enviaba Saki era conocido por su ferocidad y no era nada piadoso y se ganó el sobrenombre de destructor, al finalizar los exámenes el kage estaba por dar su veredicto.

Ka: Bien, han hecho un trabajo esplendido, son guerreros dedicados…..Yoshi, no mentiré en decirte que eras un debilucho al principio pero eres el claro ejemplo que con dedicación y disciplina todos pueden llegar a ser guerreros esplendidos y por lo tanto ahora yo te doy la bienvenida, eres ahora un chunin del clan del loto blanco, se te entregara tu equipo para que lo lideres

Y: Gracias abuelo

Ka: Por otro lado…tu…..Saki…. eres uno de los ninjas más esplendidos que haya visto en mi vida, eres fuerte y confiable pero….no puedo darte el cargo de chunin

S: ¿¡QUE!?

Ka: esa es mi decisión, lo lamento

S: ¡ABUELO!

Ka: ¡NO TE ATREBAS A LLAMARME ASI!

S: … ¡ESTA BIEN! KAGE SAMA! ¿¡DIME UNA RAZON ESPESIFICA PORQUE NO QUIERAS DARME ESE TITULO!?

X: Kage sama yo creo que está cometiendo un error él es uno de los mejores guerreros que existe

Ka: No he pedido tu opinión

Y: Abuelo… no es justo lo que estás haciendo

Ka: Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión Yoshi

Y: Tú no tienes derecho a negarle nada solo por tus estúpidos prejuicios

Ka: ¡NO ES NINGUN PREJUICIO! ¡EL ES PELIGROSO Y NO SABE MEDIR SU FUERZA! ¡ES DEMACIADO SANGUINARIO! ¡EL ES PELIGROSO PARA LOS DEMAS Y PARA SI MISMO!

Y: Si seguro ¿Y quitándole la posibilidad de mejorar lo volverás más tranquilo no? NUNCA LE HAS DADO LA OPORTUNIDAD ¿POR QUÉ LO ODIAS? JAMAS LO HE ENTENDIDO

Ka: No entiendes nada Yoshi

Y: Si es verdad, pero no quiero entender tus podridas razones, si el no pasa el examen conmigo yo no lo aceptare

Ka: Eres un insolente Yoshi te voy a….

S: Déjalo Yoshi

Y: Pero… Ni san

S: Este viejo siempre me odio y nunca supe por que

Y: Abuelo…te lo ruego no sé qué razones tienes pero si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad para mejorar, yo sé que él es bueno

Ka:…..

Y: Lo sabía… Siempre lo has odiado, vámonos Ni san

Ka: Espera….. Tu ganas Yoshi, Saki, desde ahora eres un chunin del clan del loto blanco, queda bajo tu responsabilidad Yoshi, tu asumirás la culpa de lo que pueda pasar

Y: Hai

_Unas horas después en un lago cercano_

S: No necesitaba tu ayuda Yoshi

Y: De nada

S: Yo solo me las hubiera arreglado pateando el trasero del viejo

Y: Ui que inteligente y el otro en amabilidad te habría hecho chunin

S: (Molesto) ¡NO ESTOY PARA TUS BROMAS!

Y: ¡NI YO PARA TUS DISPARATES! ¡ESTO COMENZO PORQUE NO SUPISTE APRENDER A CONTROLAR TU MAL CARÁCTER NI QUITARTE ESE HORRIBLE GUSTO POR MATAR!

S: ¡YO NO TENGO NADA DE ESO QUE DICES!

Yoshi y Saki comenzaron a pelear, iban a la par pero Saki venció a Yoshi después de un rato

Y: (jadeando) ¿Vez que si?

S: Yo…..ashhh perdón Yoshi, en serio lo lamento

Y: No hay cuidado, creo que tienes una muy extraña manera de decir gracias

S: Bueno ya sabes como soy yo

Los dos rieron

De pronto escucharon el ruido proveniente de lo más profundo del lago, era la voz de una muchacha la cual nadaba en el lago, Yoshi y Saki les dio curiosidad e investigaron el extraño ruido y de quien provenía, fue una maravilla para sus ojos ver tan hermosa joven nadando en el lago en paños ultra menores

S: Oh mira, después de un día nefasto y horrible algo bueno sucede

Y: Ni san que malo

S: ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que me dirás que no está bien espiar?

Y: No idiota, no me dejas ver, tu espaldota me tapa todo quítate

S: Oh perdón

Y: Cielos esto es agradable a la vista

X: ¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!?

Y: Mierda nos descubrió

S: Claro idiota grita porque creo que no te escucho

X: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡LOS ATRAPARE Y LES JURO QUE LOS MATARE!

Y: ¡AAAA! ¡TIENE ARMAS! ¡CORRE NI SAN CORRE!

S: OH NO ¿¡PORQUE ME METISTE EN ESTO!?

Y: ¿¡YO…FUISTE TU IDIOTA!?

Ellos corrieron muy rápido aprovechando que ella estaba poniéndose sus ropas pero bueno, ella los cazo y los encontró, no era muy fuerte pero era muy ágil.

X: Dense por muertos idiotas

Y: En serio no queríamos, estábamos…

S: Pescando

Y: Si eso

X: No me provoquen que no soy idiota, levántense y pidan disculpas

S: ¡YO NO HARE LO QUE ME DIGAS! TU… TU… TU…. tu no estas nada mal

X: Oh si ya lo he escuchado antes manojo de nervios, ahora habla tu rata almizclera

Y: o/O Emmm…..ak..saii….jsod…koisjaik…..

X: Cielos creo que a este le di muy duro

S: Compórtate idiota

Y: EJEM….COFF COFF….perdon soy Yoshi y él es mi hermano mayor Saki, en verdad lo lamentamos mucho

X: ….. Bueno…..al menos tu eres sincero, bien par de cochinos, me presentare, soy Tang Shen y tengo 14 años

S: Que raro nombre ¿No eres de por aquí cierto?

T: Mi padre y yo venimos de china cuando era una bebé, yo me crie aquí, el murió recientemente y pues me gano la vida como se pueda

S: Como sea reina del drama… mucho gusto

Y: Ni san no seas grosero, ejem… en compensación te invitamos a nuestra casa a comer un poco

S: Buena idea, ven y tal vez pasemos un rato juntos

T: ¿Perdón?

Y: ¡Ni san!

T: No iré a ningún lado y mucho menos contigo a solas

Y: No… veras estarás todo el tiempo conmigo…..

T: ¬.¬

Y: Eh quise decir con los dos, y te enseñare a mi rata mascota Splinter

T: Bueno, no creo que pueda decirle que no a la tentadora oferta de ver a una linda rata

Y: Genial

T: Iré mañana ahora tengo que regresar a casa

S: Oh vamos, no tienes por qué cohibirte vamos, dormirás conmigo si quieres

Y: Ni san basta

S: Ok ya… en nuestra casa quise decir

T: Esta bien

Y: (susurro) mira lo que haces casi la cagas

S: (susurros) Perdón ya ok que genio

HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE FIC QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, CASI ME SALE SOLO EN UN CAPITULO PERO DECIDI ALARGARLO PARA QUE HAYA AMAS QUE LEER, BIEN SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

Los tres fueron a cenar, Tang Shen era agobiada por la atención de los dos, Saki era grosero y muy directo, pero Yoshi era amable y dulce pero a la vez era un guerrero esplendido, los tres se volvieron grandes amigos y con el tiempo los sentimientos de los dos hacia ella fueron madurando al igual que la rivalidad entre los dos se volvió más notoria, ellos competían por su amor pero ella en el fondo solo quería a uno.


	2. Chapter 2: Rivalidad creciente

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

_**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

DISCULPEN LA DEMORA EN SERIO PERO MI HERMANO NO QUERIA DEVOLVERME LA PC Y PUES NO TENIA DONDE ESCRIBIR Y POR LO TANTO PUDE PUBLICAR A TIEMPO, EN OTROS ASPECTOS DESPUES DE MUCHA ESPERA YA PUDIMOS DISFRUTAR DE LA PELLICULA, ME IMAGINO QUE TODOS YA LA VIERON, ME PARECIO GRACIOSISIMO VER A MIKEY DE BABOSO CON APRIL FUE TAN GRACIOSO, AHORA HABRA QUE ESPERAR 2 AÑOS PARA VER LA SEGUNDA PARTE BUAAAAAAA QUE LARGO PERO NI MODO, Y TAMBIEN ESTAN POR ESTRENARSE EN SEPTIEMBRE NUEVOS EPISODIOS YA QUIERO VERLOS, SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ ESA EL CAPITULO  
Cap. # 2: Rivalidad creciente  
Los tres muchachos se hicieron inseparables amigos, iban de aquí para allá juntos, Shen como la llamaban ellos era la encargada de tranquilizar a los hermanos cuando estos peleaban, Yoshi era tímido y no tenía el valor suficiente para invitarla a salir, de vez en cuando se escapaba de su boca alguna que otra palabra que lo delataba, siempre estaba defendiéndola y la trataba bien, Saki por otro lado la invitaba constantemente a salir y de vez en cuando se le insinuaba, Yoshi y Shen se encontraban sentados en el patio trasero de la casa hamato mirando las gracias de la rata mascota de Yoshi, Splinter.  
Y: Mira a Splinter, Parece como si cada vez que entrenara frente a ella aprendiera mis movimientos  
T: Ya seguro ¿Y cómo te digo ahora? ¿Sensei?  
Y: Que mala eres Shen hablo en serio  
T: Hahaha perdón solo bromeaba, pareces su padre rata, Splinter padre e Splinter hijo  
Y: Jo que malvada eres Shen mira que compararme con una rata  
T: ¡hahahahaha! tranquilo las ratas me gustan  
Y: ¡EN SERIO ENTONCES SERE TU RATA SI QUIERES!  
T: ¿¡Perdona!?  
¡EH!... ¡ESTE DIGO!... ¡YO!... jejeje (Suspiro) olvida lo que dije  
T: Claro rata almisclera  
Y: ¡SHEN!  
T: hahahaha que divertido eres ya perdón lo siento ok  
S: Yoshi... ¿Porque no me dijiste que Shen chan habia llegado?  
Y: Ni san no soy tu secretario  
S: Mira que guardártela para ti solo, jo que libidinoso  
Y: ¡NI SAN! ¿¡PERO QUE DICES!? ¡ELLA ES SOLO UNA AMIGA!  
S: ¿Hablas en serio? entonces no te molestara si me la llevo  
Y: ¡ERES UN!  
T: Vasta ustedes dos ya no peleen y que me dicen si entrenamos un rato  
S: Me parece una buena idea  
Y: Yo también quiero luchar solo esperen guardo a Splinter en su jaula  
Saki fue primero a luchar contra Shen y pues este no se contuvo, Shen era muy buena en batalla pero a comparación de Saki era sumamente débil e inexperta, lucharon y Saki hiso unos cuantos movimientos levantándola y atrapándola en un abrazo, esto no gusto nada a Yoshi que los separo en ese instante.  
S: Que débil eres, aun te falta mucho para enfrentarte a mi Shen chan  
T: No me subestimes, las armas de una mujer son muy letales  
S: Oh por supuesto que no las subestimo pero tú todavía no las has pulido  
Y: (Muy molesto) ¡BASTA DEJALA YA!  
S: ¿Qué rayos te pasa idiota?  
T: Tranquilo Yoshi no me hacía nada malo  
Y: ¡LA MANERA EN QUE TE AGARRO! ¿¡Y TU REACCIONAS ASI!?  
T: ¿Pero qué te pasa?  
S: Ya veo mi hermanito esta celoso  
Y: No es verdad…. ¡CALLATE!  
S: ¡Ya basta! Dejen de decir bobadas, luchemos ahora Yoshi  
Y: E… esta bien  
Yoshi y Shen lucharon, ella fue con todo lo que tenía pero para él no fue tan difícil esquivarla, ellos llevaban entrenando desde que usaban pañales y ella no tenía mucha experiencia pero aun así era muy buena pero no lo suficiente como para vencer a dos ninjas chunin, Yoshi quería mucho a Shen y en sus adentros pensó que si la dejaba ganar ella estaría contenta además no quería lastimarla ni pasarse como lo hiso el mañoso de Saki, pero agarrarla por la espalda hubiera sido mucho mejor que no pelear en serio contra ella, Yoshi hiso unos cuantos movimientos dejándose vencer a propósito por Shen.  
Y: Oh me has vencido jaja estas mejorando  
S: Pero que idiota eres ¿Acaso eres idiota o simplemente te gusta el papel?  
Y: ¿Pero de que hablas?  
T: (Con tono molesto) Tu….. ¿Por qué no peleaste en serio?  
Y: Yo… lo hice  
S: A leguas se vio que la dejaste ganar torpe, tienes aserrín en vez de cerebro  
T: ¿¡POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE GANAR Y NO ME TOMAS EN SERIO COMO UN GUERREO!?  
Y: Yo solo…  
T: ¿¡CREES QUE SOY DEBIL POR SER MUJER!?  
Y: No…yo solo no quería hacerte daño, ¿¡PREFIERES QUE TE MANOSEEN A QUE TE DEJEN GANAR!?  
T: ¿¡DE QUE HABLAS IMBESIL!? ¡NO TE SALGAS POR LA TANGENTE! ¡NADIE ME HA MANOSEADO! ¡AL MENOS SAKI NO ME TOMA A CHISTE Y SE BURLA DE MI DEJANDOME GANAR!  
Y: Yo quería ser amable contigo  
T: No me tomas en serio idiota, tu no me vez como a una igual sino como a alguien con quien juegas  
Y: Yo…  
Shen se fue muy molesta por lo que acababa de hacer Yoshi, no la habia tomado en serio como guerrera y eso la molesto muchísimo.  
S: Hay Yoshi, no sabes nada de mujeres, ellas odian cuando no las tomas en serio y sobre todo odian sentirse todo el tiempo como una damisela tonta e indefensa y sobre todo inútil, dales su espacio y tómalas en serio, pueden aguantar cualquier otra cosa menos que se burlen de su honor de guerreras, eres un niño pero relájate que yo soy un hombre, me ocupare de ella por ti…. ¡SHEEEEEEEEN! ¡ESPERAME!  
Yoshi quedo muy triste y confundido pero sobre todo molesto al ver que su hermano tomaba ventaja de la situación ¿Qué haría ahora para ganar su perdón? Fue donde la única persona que le podría ayudar, su padre Kenichi el cual se encontraba entrenando con los pequeños aprendices de genin en el dojo  
Y: Padre  
K: ¿Qué tienes hijo mío?  
Y: Necesito hablarte de algo importante  
K: Estoy terminando me clase ahora ¿Es urgente?  
Y: Bueno….. u/u…..es sobre chicas  
K: o.O….. Oh cielos pensé que este día no llegaría jamás… ¡ATENCION LA CLASE TERMINA POR AHORA PUEDEN MARCHARSE NIÑOS!  
Todos los pequeñines gritan  
X: HAAAAAAAAAI SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEI  
K: Bien ahora si te puedo atender  
Y: ¿Puedes hablarme de como conquistaste a mamá?  
K: Claro hijo mío, pues veras, la conocí en mi examen para ser chunin, tenía como tu edad cuando la vi por primera vez, ella era un par de años mayor que yo, era jodidamente hermosa cuando peleaba y muy peligrosa, estuvo a punto de arrancarme la cara  
Y: ¿Y cómo le hiciste para ganártela?  
K: Bueno pues veras, ella era una energúmena y una guerrera muy fuerte, amaba la batalla más que a cualquier otra cosa, me venció un par de veces pero el día en que la derrote logre que me dirigiera la palabra  
Y: Este… no sabía que mama era así antes, ahora es… bueno es mamá (Yoshi en sus adentros: eso no me ayuda mucho, es completamente lo opuesto de lo que necesito saber)  
K: Pero con eso no fue con que me la gane  
Y: ¿Eh? ¿Y entonces cómo?  
K: Nos hicimos buenos amigos y lo más importante de todo, la deje ser dueña de su propia vida  
Y: ¿Cómo?  
K: Lo que toda mujer desea en este mundo es ser dueña de su propia vida  
Y: ¿Y eso quiere decir?  
K: Eso quiere decir que la dejes tomar sus propias decisiones, no la presiones y deja que todo fluya a su tiempo, al no sentirse presionada y obligada a tomar una decisión ella se acercara a ti resumido en una frase, no la presiones y respétala en todo momento  
Y: Oh ya veo gracias padre  
K: De nada hijo espero haberte ayudado con tu asunto de tu amiga Shen  
Y: ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
K: Soy tu padre y otra cosa, tu hermano Saki, desde ahora habrá momentos en los que quieras molerlo a golpes  
Y: ¿Eh?  
K: Él es tu rival ahora  
Y: Pero es mi hermano  
K: El lazo de hermanos es fuerte solo hasta que se interpone una mujer, es una prueba que tienen que pasar, una prueba que su lazo de hermanos tiene que soportar, no lo odies si no te salen las cosas a tu favor  
Y: Yo….. Ok padre ¿Pero que pasara con Saki si él llega a perder?  
K: Bueno, es tu hermano y te quiere, estoy seguro que lo acepara, conociendo su carácter pues tardara un poco en aceptarlo  
Y: Gracias padre, eres el mejor  
K: De nada pequeño  
Yoshi se marcha  
Sa: Nuestros hijos están creciendo  
K: Saori me asustaste  
Sa: Perdóname querido… ¿Crees que suceda algo entre ellos por haberse enamorado de la misma chica?  
K: No lo sé, solo sé que habrá problemas pero son hermanos y de seguro que el que pierda lo entenderá  
Yoshi habia ido a pedir consejo a su padre y sus dudas fueron despejadas, Yoshi pensó en una manera de pedir perdón a Shen y mientras maquinaba mil y un maneras de lograr su perdón sus pies le llevaron hasta el lago cercano a su casa donde siempre iba y ahí encontró a Shen en la orilla sentada en una piedra con el ceño fruncido  
Y: ¿Shen?  
T: ¿Qué quieres rata almisclera o mejor dicho Splinter?  
Y: ¿Splinter?  
T: Si, Splinter porque eres una rata como tu rata… (Suspiro) Sé que no soy la más fuerte del mundo pero ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente que te restrieguen en la cara lo débil que eres? Vete ya, no pienso perdonarte aunque me ruegues  
Y: (Yoshi en sus adentros: Oh Ni san tenía razón sobre lo de su honor de guerrera, no sabi porque estaba molesta) Yo… Está bien, me voy  
T: ¿Eh?  
Y: Me dijiste que me fuera, respetare tu espacio y te dejare pensar, fue mi error al desechar tu honor de guerrera  
T: (Shen en sus adentros: Creí que vendría como imbécil a preguntarme porque estaba tan furiosa)  
Y: Te dejo sola  
T: Espera  
Y: ¿Eh?  
T: Creí que vendrías como imbécil a preguntarme porque me habia molestado  
Y: Por supuesto que lo sé (Yoshi en sus adentros: bueno en realidad no lo sabía pero no tiene porque enterarse)  
T: Bueno y ahora querrás que te perdone ¿No?  
Y: No claro que no, no te obligare a nada, es tu decisión si me perdonas o no, me voy yendo nos vemos Shen  
T: Espera… aquí hay algo raro  
Y: ¿Qué de raro puede haber?  
T: ¿Seguro que no usas una artimaña para que te perdone?  
Y: Claro que no, si quieres creerlo así es tu decisión  
T: (Cara de duda) mmmm está bien creo en ti, te perdono  
Y: Que bien (Yoshi en sus adentros: Papa tenía razón y yo que odiaba sus historias y sus consejos)  
Yoshi habia logrado el perdón de Shen y se sentaron juntos a hablar en el lago  
T: ¿No crees que la tarde esta hermosa?  
Y: El calor de los últimos rayos de sol es agradable  
T: ¿Cómo te vez en el futuro?  
Y: ¿Qué?  
T: Si, de aquí a algunos años  
Y: ¿Yo? Jeje bueno, saldré de este chiquero e iré a Nueva York, pondré mi cadena de Dojos y me hare rico y después tendré una gran colección de arte  
T: ¿Arte?  
Y: Si claro, adoro el renacimiento, la escultura y la pintura es la más bella expresión del alma de una persona  
T: Que visionario pero ¿En serio quieres dejar tu tierra?  
Y: Si  
T: Es el lugar en donde naciste, creciste, no deseas algún día casarte y tener familia  
Y: ¿Qué?... este bueno tengo 15 años y no tengo aun la visión de una familia, aun quiero disfrutar de mi juventud  
T: Cielos un macho típico  
Y: ¿Y dime que quieres hacer tú de tu vida ya que tocaste el tema?  
T: Yo pienso trabajar duro y algún día tener una casa bonita donde pueda vivir tranquila y feliz, yo no deseo irme a ningún lado, quiero quedarme aquí para siempre y algún día casarme y no se tener 4 lindos hijos  
Y: Que vida tan aburrida naaa, yo quiero irme a Nueva York, no me veo aun como hombre de familia  
T: Mi padre me decía que las cosas nunca salen como uno lo planea  
Y: Y a veras que si me salen… Ejem y este…. Hipotéticamente hablando ¿Cómo sería el hombre que escojerias como…..ejem esposo? No me iras a decir que un príncipe azul  
T: ¿Un príncipe? Naaaaaaaa esos vienen llenos de cuentos no gracias  
Y: No me digas que te gustan las bestias como Saki  
T: ¿Qué? No gracias son muy brutos  
Y: ¿Y entonces cómo?  
T: ¿Por qué el repentino interés en saber cómo es el hombre de mis sueños?  
Y: o/O este yo….. No… solo era… yo… ejejejeje olvida que te pregunte  
T: Hahaha bueno si tanto quieres saber sería uno que me hiciera reír todos los días y que supiera protegerme para siempre, tú me proteges y me hacer reír aunque de una forma idiota  
Y: ¿Qué cómo dijiste?  
T: Nada  
Y: No, repíteme lo que me dijiste  
T: No dije nada  
Y: Repitelo  
T: No  
Y: Shen  
T: hahahahahaha  
Shen y Yoshi hablaban y reían en el lago en medio de un hermosísimo atardecer, todo era perfecto excepto la presencia de Saki la cual no habian detectado, veía algo triste aquella escena, deseaba ser el quien ría junto a ella pero más que tristeza no se daba cuenta que en su interior crecía un odio hacia su hermano el cual sería la perdición para los tres, Saki regreso a casa muy triste y comenzó a destrosar todo a su paso, rompió todo lo que habia en su habitación y después se dirijo hasta el dojo donde estaba la jaula de Splinter, la agarro y lo primero que pensó es en hacerle daño pero fue detenido por su madre que escucho el estruendo.  
Sa: ¿¡SAKI PERO QUE RAYOS HACES!?  
S: ¡NO TE IMPORTA!  
Sa: ¿¡PERDON!? ¿CÓMO TE ATRAEVES A HABLARME ASI?  
S: Ma…Madre perdóname no era mi intención  
Sa: Hijo mio ¿Qué tienes?  
S: Esque… No es nada  
Sa: Soy tu madre y te conozco, no vienes a casa a romper cosas sin ninguna razón  
S: Es que… es…  
Sa: Es tu amiga Shen ¿Verdad?  
S: Esque ella en verdad… en verdad… y esta con el idiota de mi hermano  
Sa: Lo se hijo pero no puedes obligar a nadie a amarte, el amor es una batalla y si no lograste ganarla pues debes aceptar tu derrota  
S: Pero…..  
Sa: No odies a tu hermano, es tu único hermano  
S: Es cierto, él es mi sangre y pues como dices madre él es mi único hermano  
Sa: Bueno… si… pase lo que pase no olvides que es tu hermano  
S: Esta bien madre ahora me marcho  
Sa: No tan rápido jovencito  
S: ¿Eh?  
Sa: Te quedaras castigado por haber roto media casa  
S: Pero… Pero madre  
Sa: Es una orden  
S: Oh cielos  
Saori se marchó algo desconcertada por las palabras de Saki, "él es mi sangre" se notaba a leguas que llevaba en sus genes la sangre fría de los Oroku, la sed de sangre y la violencia estaban marcadas en sus genes y ¿Qué tragedia sucedería se llegase a enterarse de que su supuesto padre habia matado a su madre verdadera? ¿Seguiría amando a su hermano de la misma manera? O quizá al no haber ningún lazo su lado maligno despertaría para dañar a Yoshi por haberle quitado lo que él quería para sí, habian crecido juntos, de seguro habia una pequeña esperanza que el amor por su hermano fuera más grande que la maldad que habia heredado de su padre verdadero por otra parte Saki no habia desechado por completo la ira que sentía hacia Yoshi.  
GRACIAS POR ESPERAR Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, PERDONEN LA DEMORA, MI HERMANO Y SUS COMICS BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE NO DEMORE DEMACIADO.


	3. Chapter 3: El sufrimiento de un hombre

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

_**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE TAMBIEN, SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ ESTA EL TERCER CAPITULO.  
Cap. #3: Aquello que hace sufrir a un hombre  
Saki era conocido por ser violento y frio a la hora de luchar, sus 16 años de existencia solo se habia dedicado a luchar y ser un buen ninja, era un guerrero chunin del clan del loto blanco dedicado únicamente a su oficio, en toda su vida la paso a lado de su hermano pequeño Yoshi, siempre decía que era un estorbo y un debilucho pero a pesar de todo lo quería y mucho, eran compañeros de juego, de travesuras, de risa y llanto, de vez en cuando iban a los baños públicos para espiar chicas aunque a veces no salían bien librados del asunto, Saki quería a su hermano y no lo dudó ni un día hasta que Tang Shen apareció en su vida; el siempre obtuvo todo lo que quiso debido a ser tan duro y agresivo, tenía todo lo que quería a base de rudeza y lucha, siempre estaba todo a su favor menos el corazón de la única mujer que en verdad llego a amar, tenía mucha experiencia con chicas, habia salido con varias pero a la única que llego a amar fue a Shen pero esta parecía prestar más atención al mojigato de su hermanito, ¿Por qué a él? No lo comprendía, no importa cuanto lo intentara ni cuan fuerte parecía y mientras más humillaba y ponía en ridículo a Yoshi mas atención le ponía, todos esos sentimientos de cariño que tenía hacia su hermano sin darse cuenta comenzaban a transformarse en ira y celos. Saki miraba al techo de la habitación que compartía con Yoshi, pensaba en lo hermosa que era Shen y el hecho de que cada vez que la veía no podía evitar amarla más, odiaba a su hermano por tener su atención pero no se daría por vencido, ella seria del tarde o temprano, esos pensamientos inundaban su mente no dejándolo dormir.  
10 años después  
Habian pasado 10 años ya y tanto Yoshi como Saki eran ninjas jonin del clan del loto blanco y Shen por su parte se habia convertido en una hermosa mujer y una espléndida kunoichi entrenada por ambos, todos habian crecido de una forma increíble, Shen era una chunin, Saki y Yoshi eran Takubetsu jonin1, como Saki habia dicho hace mucho tiempo no se dio por vencido con Shen; eran las fiestas del tanabata y se celebraba una gran fiesta en el barrio y Saki habia aprovechado para invitar a Shen a ver los fuegos artificiales.  
Saki y Yoshi estaban reunidos comiendo con la familia, Shen estaba con ellos, ya era de la familia porque prácticamente habia pasado ya muchos años con los Hamato.  
Sa: Shen ¿Esta bueno el almuerzo?  
T: Por supuesto señora, su comida siempre es rica  
K: Mi esposa prepara siempre la mejor comida  
Y: Vaya manera de comer  
T: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
Y: Eh… no nada  
S: (Voz sarcástica) Que caballeroso eres hermanito  
T: Tienes razón Saki  
Y: Ha ha que graciosos  
Sa: Bien Shen ¿Te quedaras aquí esta noche?  
T: No señora debo ir a mi casa tengo mucho que hacer, cuando una vive sola pues hay mas responsabilidad  
Sa: Entiendo  
S, Y: ¡YO TE ACOMPAÑO!  
Tanto Yoshi como Saki se miraron el uno al otro  
T: Eh… este… lo lamento Saki pero Yoshi… le e pedido un poco de dinero y tengo que devolvérselo además Splinter está enfermo y me a pedido de favor que lo ayude  
S: ¿Eh? ¿A caso eres veterinaria o algo asi?  
Y: No tarado, Shen es una kunoichi y una excelente ninja médico y pues aprendió de hiervas curando a Splinter primero  
T: Lo siento Saki pero será en otra ocacion  
Saki vio cómo se marchaba Shen y Yoshi, no entendía como, mientras más trataba amaba a Shen, más se alejaba de él, en ese momento un horrible pensamiento inundo su mente, solo vio destrozando a esa miserable rata en mil pedazos junto con su odioso dueño, alejo con horror aquellos pensamientos mientras estaba parado en la entrada.  
K: Pobre Saki, creo que es mejor darle unos consejos de hombre a hombre  
Sa: Bien habla con el  
K: Hijo déjame hablarte  
S: Padre no es por ofender pero…  
K: Siéntate y escucha  
S: Ugh está bien ok escucho  
K: Bien hijo, no te sientas mal por una mujer, no te pongas a llorar solo por una habiendo tantas en el mundo  
Sa: Tu padre tiene razón cariño  
K: Y pues mientras aparece tu media naranja puedes comerte fresas, manzanas, peras o lo que te salga  
S: Eso no suena tan mal puede que tengas razón  
Sa: ¿¡CARIÑO QUE CLASE DE CONSEJO HORRIBLE ES ESE!?... Creo que aquí hace falta un consejo femenino  
K: ¡HAHAHA! ¿¡CONSEJO FEMENINO!?  
Sa: (MIRADA FULMINANTE HACIA KENICHI)  
K: o_O… eeee digo continua querida  
Sa: Bien hijo ¿Sabes que día es hoy?  
S: ¿Miércoles?  
Sa: ¿Y?  
S: Es el día en que recogen la basura ¿Quieres que ayude a Shen con sus quehaceres?  
Sa: No tonto ¿Qué se celebra esta noche?  
S: ¡NO SE MADRE! ¿¡NO PUEDES DECIRMELO DE UNA VEZ!?  
Sa: ¡FIJATE A QUIEN LE GRITAS! ¡PUEDE QUE YA SEAS UN HOMBRE PERO YO TE CRIE Y TE LIMPIE EL TRASERO ASI QUE HABLAME CON RESPETO!  
S: O.O Pe… perdón Madre  
Sa: (Suspiro) Bien, olvídate del pasado hijo y concéntrate en el presente, invita a una chica a pasear hoy al festival de tanabata que se celebra esta noche y serás un buen caballero, no te portes ni patán ni de mal genio  
S: Emmm… está bien lo pensare (Esta es la conversación más incómoda que haya tenido)  
Sa: Que bien me alegra ahora tengo ocupaciones que hacer me marcho  
Saori se marcha  
K: Bien hijo ahora se fue tu madre, te daré un excelente consejo para conquistar chicas  
S: Te escucho  
K: Bien hijo ¿Conoces la historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi  
S: No  
K: ¿Qué rayos saben los jóvenes de hoy?  
S: Padre  
K: Si ok perdón, bien ellos eran dos enamorados separados para siempre por el rio celestial dela via láctea  
S: Que estupides morire de diabetes  
K: Si lo es pero ¿Me dejaras terminar?  
S: Ush  
K: El séptimo mes del séptimo día Orihime llora tanto que todas las aves del cielo se reúnen para hacerle un puente para que pueda reunirse con su novio para una sola noche de pasión  
S: Pero que reverenda estupidez  
K: Si lo es pero es una táctica poderosa para dejar a una chica rendida a tus pies  
S: Gracias padre te lo agradezco  
K: Te hablare como no como padre sino como hombre, por el amor de todo lo sagrado, si no logras nada con Shen mejor olvídate de ella y no insistas  
S: Ella algún día será mía tarde o temprano  
K: Si tú lo dices, me tengo que ir nos vemos  
Saki habia recibido un consejo de su padre y estaba dispuesto a ir con todo e invitarla antes que el tarado de Yoshi.  
Al regresar su hermano a casa haciéndose tarde fue corriendo a la casa de Shen a invitarla a las festividades del tanabata que se celebraban esa noche.  
S: ¡SHEN!  
T: ¿Qué sucede donde es el incendio?  
S: A bueno… yo… no es nada solo  
T: ¿Qué pasa no me asustes?  
S: Veras Shen chan, oí a mi madre hablar con mi padre sobre el tanabata de esta noche y… pues… no sé si quisieras ir conmigo  
T: o_O… ¿Solo para eso has venido corriendo?  
S: u/u Errr… si…emmm… yo… si no quieres este…  
T: Bueno, este ya que te has tomado la molestia de venir corriendo pues con gusto  
S: O.O ¿¡EN SERIO!?... ejem… digo…me alegra, te espero esta noche  
T: Claro  
Saki estaba rebosante de alegría, no quería hacerle daño a su hermano pero ella seria del aunque tuviera que herir hasta su propio hermano; La noche llego y el la esperaba a las afueras de su casa, estaba muy feliz y hasta habia traído una pequeña flor para ella, quedo completamente sorprendido al verla en un hermoso quimono azul, se veía completamente hermosa, verla así solo hiso mas grande su deseo por ella.  
T: Estoy lista ¿Cómo me veo?  
S: o/O  
T: ¿Saki?… ¿Saki? ¿Por qué me miras así? Oh dios ¿Será que me veo horrible?  
S: NO NO CLARO QUE NO… es que… te vez… preciosa, toma esto es para ti  
T: Oh gracias que linda flor  
S: Vamos  
Saki iba acompañado de Shen, era un sueño hecho realidad para él, a la porra con Yoshi, puede irse al 5to infierno, Shen tenía que ser de él y solo de él, ese momento era perfecto pero no duraría, esa noche iba a desatarse en el la sangre maldita de los Oroku. Shen y Saki estaban en medio de la multitud en el centro de la pequeña ciudad en donde vivían, veían los fuegos artificiales del tanabata viendo maravillados aquel escenario nocturno tan hermoso.  
T: Que lindo, me encanta el tanabata  
S: Si a mí igual… ejem… ¿Conoces la historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi?  
T: Claro  
S: (Saki en sus adentros: Mierda, no esperaba que supiera la historia) ejem ¿Y qué te parece la historia?  
T: Muy triste, en verdad siento lastima por la pobre, separada del hombre al que ama, en verdad la ama tanto así como para esperarla durante un año tan solo para verla una noche  
S: ¿Qué harías si un hombre te amara así?  
T: Pero que pregunta Saki, es la primera vez que te oigo tan lindo y elocuente, todo el tiempo eres grrrrrr Yoshi esto grrrrrrrrrr Yoshi aquello grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr soy el más macho  
S: ¿En serio tienes esa visión de mí?  
T: Claro  
S: (Saki en sus adentros: eso dolió mucho)… este pues, lo que vez es lo que hay y puedo ser un caballero si quiero y bueno responde mi pregunta  
T: Emm está bien, pues si me amara de tal forma, privado de verme todo el tiempo y de tenerme cerca y sobre todo si me es fiel incluso si está lejos de mí pues sin duda lo aceptaría pero solo es una hostoria  
S: No Shen chan, solo tienes que saber a dónde mirar  
T: ¿Eh? Saki espera… yo  
Saki trato de acercarse a Shen pero esta le interrumpió en seco con la llegada inesperada de Yoshi y las palabras las palabras que dijo.  
T: Yoshi por fin llegas, tardaste horas  
Y: Lo lamento, lamento haberlos hecho esperar ¿Ni san? Te ves distinto  
S: o.O ¿Tardaste? ¿Cómo que tardaste?  
T: Si, lo invite pero me dijo que tenía algo que hacer  
S: ¿Por qué lo invitaste?  
T: ¿Por qué no invitaría a mi prometido?  
S: (Ponga aquí su cara favorita de consternación) ¿¡PROMETIDO!?  
T: Si, planeábamos decirles a todos esta noche después de las fiestas cuando fuéramos a cenar a casa  
S: Todo este tiempo….. ¿Desde cuándo?  
T: Me lo propuso esta mañana pero llevamos ya 8 años de noviazgo  
S: ¿¡8!?  
Y: Si Ni san  
S: ¿Lo sabían nuestros padres?  
Y: No, nadie lo sabe, bueno hasta ahora, tú eres el primero en enterarte  
S: ¿Cómo?  
T: ¿Cómo? Pues solo pasó y ya  
S: Se supone que eres mi hermano y tu aun asi…  
Y: Perdon Ni san pero te lo iba a decir es solo  
S: Todos estos años, sabias lo que yo sentía por ella y tuviste la desfachatez de ocultármelo  
T: ¿Qué? Saki pero yo solo te veo como un hermano,  
Y: Eres un maldito traicionero Yoshi, me has traicionado de la manera más vil y te juro que pagaras por esto, ¡SABIAS QUE YO LA AMBA!  
Y: Yo… lo siento  
S: Tu… maldito, ella era mía  
T: Saki detente  
Y: ¿¡QUE CLASE DE TRUCO SUCIO USASTE PARA SEDUCIRLA!?  
Y: Yo no use ningún truco sucio, solo el deje elegir eso es todo y ella eligió, yo también la quería, y pues solo sucedió, mi intención jamás fue dañarte, yo… yo te quiero Ni san  
S: ¡CALLATE! ¡JAMAS VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASI! RATA TRAISIONERA  
T: ¡CALLATE BASTA SAKI! ¡ENTIENDE! Yo si te quiero  
S: ¿Entonces porque elegiste a esta rata?  
T: Yo te quiero Saki como a mi hermano  
S: ¿Hermano?  
T: Yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad  
S: ¿Amistad? Ja ja… Darle amistad a alguien que quiere amor es como darle sal a alguien que muere de sed en el desierto, eres una perra traicionera al igual que el  
T: Saki  
Y: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA!  
S: ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES! ¡ERES LA PERRA QUE SE ROBO MI CORAZON!... ¡ERES MI PRIMER AMOR! ¡LA UNICA QUE HE AMADO! ¡NINGUNA OTRA MUJER EN MI VIDA HA SIDO TAN IMOIRTANTE PARA MI QUE TU!  
T: Lo siento Saki  
Y: Ni san yo…  
S: ¡TE DIJE QUE JAMÁS VOLVIERAS A LLAMARME ASI! ¡AHORA MISMO ACABARE CONN TU VIDA MISERABLE TRAICIONERO!  
T: ¡SAKI PARA! NOOOOOOOOO  
Saki fue con todo lo que tenía hacia Yoshi, fue con toda la fuerza que tenía, saco un par de armas que siempre llevaba consigo y trato de matar a Yoshi, estaba tan segado por la ira que no se midio, muchos en la vía trataron de detenerlo pero lastimo gravemente a todos los que lo intentaron, arrincono a Yoshi e iba a matarlo pero el poco a mor que todavía quedaba en él lo detuvo.  
Y: Ni san… para…no quieres hacer esto, yo… en verdad lo lamento  
S: (Jadeando y con los ojos llenos de furia) Yo… ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Yo…  
Saki se marchó sin dirección y sin rumbo, estaba completamente dolido por lo que acabab de suceder, el deseo de matar a su único hermano lo invadió y casi comete una locura, pero aunque sea su hermano, el habia cometido la traición primero, de tanto correr no se habia fijado a donde iba y llego a un lugar extraño en medio de los bosques y se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, lo sorprendió y trato de desfogar su furia en él.  
S: ¿¡POR QUÉ ME SIGUES INFELIZ!?  
X: Eres tú, esos asquerosos te han entrenado bien, eres un guerrero de bien pero aun tienes una debilidad muy grande, esa asquerosa compasión no te dejara ser un mejor guerrero  
S: ¿¡TE HE DICHO QUIEN ERES PUTO CABRON!?  
Saki estaba colérico pero su furia se desvaneció cuando vio el símbolo del clan del pie grabado en su pecho  
S: ¿¡Eres del clan de pie!?  
X: Exacto muchacho  
S: Ustedes escorias estaban extintos  
X: Si la cabeza no muere el cuerpo se mantiene vivo  
S: Pero su kage murió  
X: Si pero ahora tu eres nuestra cabeza y la queremos de vuelta  
S: ¿Cómo? Yo jamás seria parte de su asqueroso clan  
X: ¿Asqueroso? Pues si somos asquerosos entonces el asco fluye por tus venas, te arrebataron de nosotros y ahora que te hemos encontrado nuestro clan renacerá y podremos vengarnos  
S: ¡CALLATE INFELIZ!  
Saki iba a matar a aquel ninja del clan del pie pero al recordar lo que casi hiso con su hermano lo detuvo  
X: Oh muchacho ¿Qué te ha hecho ese miserable clan? Hubiera sido mejor matarme, si quieres que todo siga como esta es mejor que me mates ahora, si quieres que tu vida tal y como la conoces se destruya déjame en libertad  
S: Lo lamento, yo no estoy podrido como tu  
X: Lamentaras el haberme dejado con vida, ahora serás parte de nosotros de nuevo  
Aquel ninja se marchó dejando muy confundido a Saki con una mescla de sentimientos en su cabeza, estaba el odio por su hermano y el misterio de aquel hombre, de todas maneras regreso a casa para reponer fuerzas pero decidió mantener en secreto la aparición de aquel sujeto.  
Sa: Hijo mío ¿En dónde te encontrabas? Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos  
K: ¡HAMATO SAKI! ¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS HAS TRATADO DE HACERLE A TU HERMANO!?  
S: Asi que el chismoso ya se los conto todo  
K: ¡CLARO QUE NO TORPE! ¡NOS LO CONTARON LAS FAMILIAS DE LAS PERSONAS A QUIEN HERISTE DE GRAVEDAD!  
S: Yo  
Sa: Cariño él no quería hacerle mal a nadie solo estaba confundido  
K: ¡NO TRATES DE DEFENDERLO SAORI! ¡CASI MATAS A TU HERMANO!  
S:….. ¡EL ME ROBO A LA MUJER QUE AMABA! ME TRAISIONO, SABIA BIEN QUE YO LA AMABA Y ME OCULTO QUE HABIAN SIDO NOVIOS POR 8 AÑOS, FUE TAN CRUEL EN OCULTARMELO Y NO DECIRME NADA, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HERMANO ES ESE? ME TRAISIONO DE LA MANERA MÁS HORRIBLE, JUSTO CUANDO ELLA ACEPTA UNA DE MIS INVITACIONES ME LLEGO A ENTERAR QUE SE VAN A CASAR, SI NO QUERIA QUE ME HAGA ILUCIONES DEBIO HABERMELO ACLARADO DESDE EL PRICIPIO Y NO HERIRME ASI  
Sa: ¡Cielos santo!  
K: ¿Eso es verdad Yoshi Y Shen?  
Y: Mi intención no fue lastimarte Ni san, solo sucedió y ya, yo te quiero pero hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro control  
S: ¡RATA TRAICIONERA!  
K: ¡BASATA LOS DOS! Eso no fue muy justo de tu parte Yoshi, se supone que es tu hermano y tú le haces esto y Shen si era evidente lo que el sentía por ti debiste ponerle un alto de inmediato, esta tragedia se hubiera evitado de esa manera  
T: Lo lamento  
K: Y tu Saki, te dije que mejor te olvidaras de ella, no sufras por una, sé que en el corazón no se manda pero debes avanzar, ella no te pertenece  
S: No puedo  
K: Oh no, esta tragedia se dio por no haber sido honestos  
Y: Ni san yo  
S: No me toques y deja de llamarme así  
Saki fue a su habitación y se encerró en ella, después de tanto insistir y de mucha suplica le habian dado su propia habitación, se recostó en el suelo y pensó en la traición y sobre todo las enigmáticas palabras de aquel sujeto.  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar un tanto lejano de ahí  
X1: Lo hemos encontrado  
X2: Al fin después de tanto tiempo, nuestro clan renacerá con la aparición de nuestro líder pronto el clan del pie renacerá y arrasara con el clan del loto blanco y limpiaremos nuestro honor  
GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE LEEN ESTE FIC YA SEAN POQUITOS O SEAN MUCHOS, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPEREN PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE, ESCRIBIENDO ESTO ME DESAHOGO DEL ESTRÉS DEL TRABAJO, UFFF QUE DIFICIL Y FEO ES SER UN ADULTO PERO BUENO NI MODO ASI SON LAS COSAS ASI QUE SI AHÍ MUCHACHITOS ENTRE MIS LECTORES O LECTORAS DUSFRUTEN SU ADOLESENCIA MIENTRAS PUEDAN Y DISCULPEN MIS ESTUPIDESES PERO ASI ME DESAHOGO, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP.


	4. Chapter 4: Sangre maldita

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

_**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

HOLA HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES O LECTORAS, AQUÍ ESTA EL CUARTO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE CON MUCHO GUSTO ESCRIBO PARA USTEDES, ESPERO QUE EL ANTERIOR LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA MISMO LLEGA SEPTIEMBRE Y SE ESTRENARAN NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE LA SERIE, ME MUERO POR VER "THE GHOST STORY IN CHINATOWN" E "INTO DIMENSION X" Y DE QUE ES LO QUE TRATARAN, SIN MAS QUE DECIR EME AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPITULO.  
Cap. #4: Sangre maldita  
Era la mañana siguiente, Saki estaba en serios problemas por el incidente del tanabata, habia herido seriamente a muchas personas y lo estaban acusados de asesinato pero Yoshi se negaba a acusarlo y alegaba que era su culpa que él se haya puesto así, el kage del clan se hiso presente ante tal incidente.  
Y: Abuelo yo…  
Ka: Kenichi y Yoshi, les deje en claro que si algo sucedía con este ustedes se harían responsables de todo, sabía que algún día él iba a causar problemas, todo es tu culpa kenichi, hace 25 años te lo advertí  
S: Todo fue culpa de este traicionero  
Ka: ¡CALLATE!... Muchacho asqueroso  
S: ¿Oh si no que harás viejo infeliz?  
Ka: ¡RESPETAME ESCORIA!  
S: ¿¡POR QUÉ HABRIA DE HACERLO VIEJO ASQUEROSO SI TU NO LO HACES!?  
K: ¡SAKI CALLATE AHORA!  
Ka: es mi obligación mantener a esta cosa lejos de las personas antes de que termine matando a alguien  
Y: ¡NO!  
S: ¿Qué harás ahora miserable? ¿Qué harás ahora para limpiar tu honor?  
Y: Abuelo, no le hagas daño a Saki, el… él es mi único hermano y fue mi responsabilidad que él se haya puesto de esa manera, yo renunciare a todo si lo dejas libre de toda culpa  
Ka: Lo mismo me dijo tu padre hace 25 años, renuncio a todo para que no mate a esta cosa  
K: Padre no lo hagas  
Ka: Le di a escoger dos opciones y ahora creo que fue lo peor, si quieres algo bien hecho debes hacerlo tú mismo  
K: Padre por favor cállate  
Ka: El día en que tu naciste debí deshacerme de esa cosa con mis propias manos y eso es lo que hare ahora  
Y: ¿Abuelo?  
S: ¿Me mataras viejo? Inténtalo  
El kage se acercó donde Saki dispuesto a matarlo pero Yoshi se interpuso impidiendo que lo maten  
S: No necesito tu ayuda para defenderme Yoshi  
Ka: Como líder del clan es mi deber mantener a todos a salvo, en este preciso instante se te retira tu título de takubetsu jonin y desde ahora pasas a ser un simple ciudadano, se te arrestara, se te dará cadena perpetua o en el mayor de los casos se te sentenciara a muerte si te atreves a portar el símbolo del clan del loto blanco y si llegas a portar algún tipo de arma o si le haces daño a alguien.  
S: Te recomiendo que me mates ahora viejo  
K: ¡SAKI BASTA YA TRATAMOS DE AYUDARTE!  
S: …  
Ka: Créeme muchacho eso trato pero da gracias a estos dos idiotas que te defienden  
El kage se marchó de la casa de Kenichi dejando a todos en una muy difícil situación, Saori llego con lágrimas en los ojos.  
K: Mira lo que has provocado Saki, tratamos de ayudarte y tú lo empeoras  
S: Si Yoshi no se hubiera portado como un cabronazo yo no habría hecho nada  
Sa: Hijo mío  
S: Padre ¿Qué quiso decir el viejo con lo de hace 25 años, eso paso cuando yo tenía un año de vida?  
K, Sa: ¡O.O!  
Y: Si padre, que quiso decir el abuelo, el odia a Saki  
K: Yoshi más vale que te calles porque no estas ayudando nada  
S: Habla ya  
K: Eso es algo que no tiene la más mínima importancia  
S: Algo me dice que es la razón de todo este asunto  
K: Ya te dije que eso no tiene importancia  
S: ¡DIMELO AHORA!  
SA: ¡BASTA!... (Llantos) Eres nuestro hijo, te amamos y te criamos, yo te vi crecer te vi dar tus primeros pasos, te vi convertirte en un hombre, lo que paso hace 25 no importa, eres nuestro hijo, eres mi hijo y te amo tal y como eres  
S: Madre… yo… (Llantos) madre… lo siento madre  
Sa: Hijo mio  
Saki era duro y aguantaba muchas cosas pero esto no lo aguanto, lloro y abrazo a su madre Saori desconsoladamente, Saki se sentía el ser más miserable de todos, habia perdido todo, su título, su libertas y lo que más le dolía, el amor de la mujer que amaba; las palabras del viejo le rondaban en la cabeza, habia algo que le estaban ocultando y estaba vinculado con aquel ninja del clan de pie, el pensó que si los buscaba todo se aclararía, el porqué de todo se aclararía, al llegar la noche el salió hacia el bosque en donde habia visto a aquel ninja y lo llamo.  
En el bosque  
S: ¿Me pregunto si sigue aquí?  
X: Sabia que vendrías muchacho  
S: ¿Me estabas esperando acaso?  
X: Vi claramente lo que paso con Shen la mujer que te desprecio  
S: Estabas viendo  
X: Claro, yo fui uno de los que trato de detenerte  
S: ¿Qué?  
X: Por poco me matas muchacho pero bueno logre esquivarlo, eres un espléndido guerrero  
S: Me estabas espiando  
X: Te he buscado por décadas…..y al fin te he encontrado  
S: ¿Me buscabas? ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo a quien buscas?  
X: Me insultas muchacho, soy un ninja y de los mejores pero debo admitir que fue un tanto demorado localizarte  
S: No has respondido a mi pregunta  
X: Hamato Kenichi  
S: ¿Mi padre? ¿Qué hay con él?  
X: ¿Tu padre? Ja ja ja… te daré a escoger dos opciones, si quieres saber la verdad de lo que paso hace 25 años, conocer tu verdadero tu deberás seguirme, si quieres que tu vida sigua así de miserable viendo a la mujer que amas lejos de ti y condenado a vivir como un simple idiota quédate  
S: ¿Cómo sé que si te sigo no terminaras matándome?  
X: Te doy mi palabra  
S: ¿Me crees idiota o qué?  
X: Ha ha eres precavido pero es de tu elección, sígueme si te da la gana  
Aquel ninja del clan del pie se marchó en las sombras, Saki sentía una enorme curiosidad por las palabras que habia dicho aquel ninja, ni loco lo habría seguido pero la necesidad de saber aquella verdad lo impulso a seguirlo, fue en lo profundo del bosque hasta llegar a una ciudad cerrada con un gran muro.  
X: Sígueme muchacho  
S: ¿Por cierto cómo te llamas?  
X: Eso no tiene la más mínima importancia, mi deber es solo traerte a casa  
S: ¿A casa?  
Al ver el muro Saki pensó que al otro lado debía haber un lujoso y bien resguardado fuerte pero no, no era más que una casa grande, destruida, vieja y habia mucha gente viviendo a los alrededores, la mayoría ninjas con sus familias que se las apañaban para poder sobrevivir, era un lugar deprimente, Saki se horrorizo con lo que veía, al entrar en la gran casa lo llevaron a un cuarto.  
X1: Dono ya he traído al hijo prodigo  
X2: Ya puedes retirarte  
X1: Hai  
Aquel ninja se marchó dejándolo a solas con otro extraño  
S: ¿Quién eres? ¿A caso vas a matarme?  
X: No claro que no, yo estoy aquí para responder a tus preguntas  
S: ¿Quién eres?  
X: Mi nombre es hikaru y era el encargado de poner a salvo a tu madre y a ti  
S: ¿Madre?  
H: Tu verdadera madre, su nombre era Yumi, Oroku Yumi y era la esposa de Oroku Nagi tu verdadero padre  
S: ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser no pero… pero Saori y kenichi Hamato son mis padres y Yoshi es mi hermano pequeño  
H: No muchacho, ellos solo te criaron y debo admitir que hicieron un gran gran graaaaaaaan trabajo, debo agradecerles  
S: ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un plan ridículo?  
H: Te mostrare algo, sígueme  
Hikaru se dirigió hacia un cuarto en medio de esa gran casa, era el cuarto de un pequeño niño, tenía juguetes y una fotografía en un muro con tres personas en ella  
S: ¿Qué es esto?  
H: Este era tu habitación y esta… era tu verdadera familia  
S: …. ¿Qué paso hace 25 años?  
H: El clan del pie y el clan del loto blanco era enemigos, los dos peleaban por expandir sus territorios pero resulta que el día de la batalla definitiva nuestros enemigos nos acabaron, nos dieron un gran golpe, muchos murieron tanto civiles como ninjas, casi nos extinguimos, mi deber era guiar a tu madre a un lugar seguro pero Kenichi el general del bando enemigo la sorprendió y la mato  
S: ¿Q…que?  
H: Si pero no pudo matarte a ti, se compadeció de ti y te recogió, yo trate de ayudarla pero me derribaron y no pude hacer nada, soy un cobarde y para limpiar mi honor me dedique a buscarte para restituir nuestro clan y acabar con nuestros enemigos, tu padre también murió ese día, Kenichi te recogió y te crio como a su hijo, renuncio a todo, a su puesto a su vida y a todo por salvarte, le agradeceremos no matándolo  
S: No puede ser, ese infeliz viejo de mierda, todo este tiempo me despreció y nunca supe porque y ahora sé porque, el que se hace llamar mi padre, ese maldito mato a mi madre y condeno a todo mi clan a vivir en esta situación tan precaria, la familia Hamato solo se ha dedicado a hacerme daño incluyendo a que yo creía mi hermano, el más que todos me hiso daño, me quito a…  
H: Tang Shen  
S: ¿Eh?  
H: Se sobre ella  
S: Yo la amaba  
H: Pero él te la quito ¿Y sabes porque? Porque tuviste compasión  
S: ¿Compasión?  
H: Hamato Yoshi te ha inculcado compasión desde pequeño pero eso solo te limita, tuviese compasión de Yoshi y mira que es lo que paso, eres un guerrero y ahora eres nuestro líder y la compasión no está incluida en nuestro resurgimiento, si quieres algo solo ve y tómalo  
S: Esos infelices pagaran por lo que me hicieron, en especial Yoshi, Kenichi, Tang Shen y…  
H: Saori Hamato  
S: Ella  
H: Despues de todo somos agradecidos, agradécele todos estos años de crianza no matándola si quieres, después de todo ella dedico años de su vida para hacerte lo que eres, pero como ya te lo dije si quieres  
S: Madre… Eso no es importante lo importante es lograr mi venganza  
H: Hamato Saki ya no es tu nombre, desde ahora eres Orku Saki, me sorprende que te hayan dejado con tu nombre y no te lo hayan cambiado  
S: No, ese solo es mi nombre superficial, me llamare como lo hacían los demás cuando íbamos a misiones, soy destructor y destruiré al clan del loto blanco y traeré la prosperidad a nuestro clan  
H: ¿Qué harás ahora?  
S: Iré a aclarar todo y a recuperar lo que por derecho me pertenece  
H: Hai oyakata sama bienvenido a tu verdadero hogar  
Saki habia desaparecido, todo el amor que sentía hacia su familia habia muerto, su vida, sus recuerdos ya no valían dada, ahora el solo vivía para su venganza, matar al clan del loto blanco y a la familia Hamato y lo principal y lo más importante, Yoshi no era su hermano y no habia razón alguna para no acabar con su vida y lograr su venganza; llego casi al anochecer a la casa de Shen.  
T: ¿Saki? ¿Saki pero que te ha pasado?  
S: Shen… Pronto habrá un gran desastre  
T: ¿Desastre?  
S: Descubrí de dónde vengo, mis verdaderos orígenes  
T: ¿A qué te refieres? No te entiendo  
S: La familia Hamato, el clan del loto blanco y en especial Hamato Yoshi pagaran por haber arruinado mi vida  
T: ¿Qué? Pero él es tu hermano  
S: No más, los Hamato me acogieron pero yo no soy un Hamato, yo soy el heredero del clan del pie, soy el hijo de Oroku Nagi  
T: ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser verdad, los que te criaron fueron ellos, ellos te hicieron quien eres ¿Qué te han hecho?  
S: No, los Hamato arruinaron mi vida, Kenichi mato a mi verdadera madre, y Yoshi te arrebato de mi lado, es tu ultima oportunidad amor mío, ven conmigo o no me quedara otra opción que acabarte  
T: Saki ¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Tú no eras así  
S: Te equivocas, siempre fui así, es solo que la compasión guardo mi verdadero ser, ya te lo dije, olvida al maldito de Yoshi y ven a mi lado  
T: Saki, entiende yo te quiero  
S: ¿¡ENTOCES PORQUE NO ME ESCOGISTE!?  
T: Como a un hermano  
S: ¡YO TE AMO! ¡DESDE EL DIA EN QUE TE VI POR PRIMERA VEZ EN AQUEL LAGO! Te lo advierto Shen si no vienes conmigo y aceptas ser mi esposa tendré que acabarte  
T: Nunca Saki, además yo ya soy de Yoshi  
S: ¿Qué?  
T: Estoy esperando un hijo suyo  
S: No… no puede ser  
T: Escucha, no sé quién te ha llenado la cabeza de ideas podridas, Saki, serás tío, seremos una gran familia feliz por favor abandona esas ideas y a quien te la puso en la cabeza  
S: ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! Ese maldito de Yoshi page por todo, Yoshi y su miserable familia, él y todo su miserable clan  
T: ¡SAKI!  
S: Te dare a entender algunas cosas, Yoshi no es mi hermano, los Hamato pagaran caro el haberme hecho sufrir tanto y por ultimo mi nombre no es Saki, ya no más, yo soy Destructor y pagaras caro el haberme despreciado  
T: ¡SAKI ESPERA! ¡SUELTAME!  
Saki trato de forzar a Shen, ella lucho con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pero Saki o como ahora se llamaba, destructor pero no pudo, la tomo por las manos y le abrió su blusa, la beso a la fuerza mientras la tocaba, al no poder liberarse Shen comenzó a llorar y con eso destructor se detuvo.  
T: (llantos) Tu no eras asi ¿Qué te han hecho? Por favor no quiero odiarte, suéltame  
S: Shen ¿Tanto así me odias?  
T: (Llantos) Suéltame y vete  
Destructor se marchó del lugar hacia donde se encontraba el Kage, lo que quería ahora era venganza de el a toda costa, combrarle por todos esos años que lo desprecio y lo maltrato, llego al lugar y entonces se desato la tragedia.  
Ka: ¿¡Saki!? ¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ!?  
S: Hola viejo, ese ya no es mi nombre ahora  
Ka: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡GUARDIAS!  
S: No hace falta que los llames  
Ka: ¿Eh? ¿Qué has hecho?  
S: Nada, solo los mate para que no nos molestaran  
Ka: Tu….maldito, sabía que algún día resultarías un verdadero dolor en el trasero  
S: Eso ya lo sé, se lo que paso hace 25 años  
Ka: ¿Kenichi te lo dijo?  
S: ¿Ese idiota? Va claro que no, fue el clan del pie quien me mostro la verdad  
Ka: ¿Clan del pie? Esos infelices habian muerto, me encargue de exterminarlos a todos  
S: No viejo, seguimos con vida y ahora que he regresado a donde pertenezco les devolveré la vida y el esplendor que tenían antes, incluso mejor, tu nos acabaste casi al exterminio y nos obligaste a vivir como cucarachas, yo me encargare de limpiar nuestro honor  
Ka: ¿Tú crees que me vencerás niño? Por algo soy el Kage de este clan, debí haberte matado hace años yo mismo  
S: ¡HAHAHAHA! No me hagas reír viejo, en el pasado pudiste haber sido el ninja más fuerte del clan pero ahora no eres más que un viejo podrido y acabado ¡MOMIA SECA MI NOMBRE ES DESTRUCTOR!  
Destructor y el Kage comenzaron a luchar, es verdad que en el pasado el kage habia sido el más fuete ninja de todos pero ahora estaba viejo y no podía con la fuerza juvenil de destructor, lucho incansablemente pero las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle y Destructor aprovecho para darle un golpe mortal.  
Ka: (Jadeando) No me rendiré  
S: HA HA momia seca, una muerte honorable será tu recompensa  
Cuando Destructor estaba a punto de asestar el golpe final llegaron los refuerzos, entre ellos estaba Yoshi y Kenichi  
X: ¡Quieto ahí Saki!  
Y: ¡NI SAN! ¿¡QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?  
S: Yo no soy tu hermano maldito imbecil, yo soy un Oroku, un paso más y el viejo muere  
K: ¿¡QUIEN TE LO HA DICHO!?  
S: Debiste matarme junto con mi verdadera madre Kenichi  
Y: Padre ¿De qué rayos está hablando?  
K: …..  
S: ¿No te lo ha dicho? Pero que idiota, el me recogió el día en que tu naciste Yoshi, el día en que el clan del pie fue reducido a un puñado de indigentes  
Y: ¿Qué? ¿Padre eso es cierto?  
K: Yo solo cumplía órdenes y después me compadecí de ti, eras solo un bebé, te he crie desde que tenías un año y así decides pagarme, renuncie a todo por ti y así me lo agradeces  
Y: ¿Entonces es cierto?  
S: Bueno, para que veas que en realidad no soy tan desagradecido te dejare con vida a ti y a tu esposa  
Y: Ni san  
S: ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI POR ENECIMA VEZ! Pronto me vengare de ustedes, de su horrible clan y… en especial de ti Hamato Yoshi  
Destructor se marchó por una ventana en medio de la obscuridad dejando a Yoshi y a Kenichi completamente desconcertados y destrozados, Destructor se dirija de nuevo hacia el territorio de él clan del pie y planeaba algo realmente grande.  
GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC QUE HE ESCRITO PARA USTEDES Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO CAPITULO, YA TENGO OTRA IDEA INNOVADORA QUE SE ME A OCURRIDO, BUENO SOLO ESPERO QUE A USTEDES LES GUSTE, SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.


	5. Chapter 5: Mi amada Tang Shen

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
**_

_**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, BIENVENIDOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, SI LES GUSTA MIS FICS PRONTO HABRA MAS, SIN MAS QUE DECIR EME AQUÍ EL ULTIMO CAPITULO.  
Cap. #5: Mi amada Tang Shen  
Destructor como ahora se hacía llamar ya no viva más con los Hamato, ya no era parte de ellos, Yoshi habia perdido a su único hermano y como iban las cosas lo habia perdido para siempre, lo quería todavía pero era solo cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas cambien a peor; El kage de la aldea habia sido herido de muerte por Destructor y habia muerto, todos asistían a su funeral, Kenichi se sentía tan culpable por lo ocurrido, si tan solo aquel día lo hubiese matado las cosas habrían sido distintas, pero como hacerlo ahora, lo habia criado como a su hijo y pasara lo que pasara lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma, lo haba visto crecer de niño a hombre como acabar con este mal, solo habia una solución para Kenichi, Saorio por otro lado no paraba de llorar por lo que habia hecho Destructor, mientras tanto Yoshi planeaba su vida junto a Shen, no se casarían ahora por la muerte de su abuelo pero por lo menos comenzarían a vivir juntos.  
T: ¿Ahora qué haremos Yoshi? Hare lo que tu decidas  
Y: No tengo cabeza para pensar en matrimonio ahora  
T: Shhh lo se tranquilo, pero hay algo importante que tengo que decirte, de seguro te hará muy feliz  
Y: No lo creo  
T: ¿Quieres apostar?  
Y: Déjate de tonterías, no estoy de humor para tonterías  
T: Así que llamas tontería a nuestro futuro hijo o hija  
Y: ¿¡QUÉ!?  
T: Si Yoshi seremos padres  
Y: Oh mi amor que bien, después de tanta desgracia al fin algo bueno, te amo tanto Shen  
T: Y yo a ti Yoshi, sé que no nos casaremos ahora por la muerte de tu abuelo pero… por lo menos iremos a vivamos juntos  
Y: Te prometo una cosa, cuando nuestro hijo cumpla un año nos casaremos  
T: De acuerdo  
Yoshi y Shen pasaron a vivir juntos en la casa Hamato junto a Kenichi y Saori, les dieron la noticia pero la felicidad no parecía querer quedarse junto a ellos.  
Y: Padre, Madre tenemos algo muy importante que decirles, sé que no es el momento pero necesitamos decirlo  
K: ¿Qué es hijo?  
S: ¿Es algo grave?  
Y: Claro que no, sé que ahora no es el momento preciso pero es realmente necesario que lo sepan  
T: Veras madre  
Sa: ¿Madre?  
K: ¿Se te olvida que se van a casar?  
Sa: Oh si es que… ahora pues no tengo cabeza para recordar eso  
T: Tendremos un hijo Yoshi y yo  
K: ¿¡QUÉ!?  
Sa: ¡ESO ES MARAVILLOSO!  
T: Tengo un mes de embarazo  
K:…  
Y: ¿Padre que sucede?  
K: Porque  
Sa: Es nuestro nieto ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A caso no estas feliz?  
K: ¿¡POR QUÉ TENIA QUE SER JUSTAMENTE AHORA!?  
Kenichi se marcha muy enfadado  
Y: ¡Padre espera!  
T: Me parece que… las cosas… no salieron del todo bien  
Sa: No te preocupes es solo que el… esta algo triste  
Y: Entiendo  
Yoshi y Shen se marcharon para la ciudad para comprar cosas para el bebé, en la casa les dieron un gran lugar para acomodarse porque prácticamente eran ya una pareja aunque no estuvieran casados, estaban tan felices pero cada gota d felicidad que a ellos llegaba era ahuyentada por la tragedia.  
Y: Mira cuantas cosas hemos comprado  
T: Si esto le quedara de maravilla a la niña  
Y: ¿Niña? ¿Cómo sabes que será niña?  
T: Eh ido con un doctor para los chequeos de rutina y me dijo que será niña  
Y: Mmm entonces el arma que elegí para cuando creciera fue la mejor  
T: ¿Qué arma?  
Y: Tendrá que entrenar cuando cumpla 5 años como todos aquí y será una excelente kunoichi  
T: Si será fuerte como su padre ¿Y qué arma es?  
Y: Un tessen, mira aquí lo tengo  
T: Oh es precioso y además poderoso  
Y: Si se divertirá con ella y también con Splinter  
T: ¿Esa rata? Solo espero que no muerda a nuestro bebé  
Y: naaa Splinter no es malo, ten por seguro que lo cuidara  
T: Ya lo veremos  
Al llegar a casa escucharon los gritos de horror de Saori, dejando todo en el suelo corrieron hasta ella.  
Y: ¡MADRE! ¿¡QUÉ OCURRE!? … ¡NO!… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡PADREEEEEE!  
T: ¡DIOS MIO NO!  
Yoshi se habia sentido tan miserable y culpable que se habia hecho el harakiri1  
1 harakiri o seppuku era un practica en donde con una espada te cortabas las entrañas, te suicidabas por algún hecho deshonroso y se esperaba que en la siguiente reencarnación se recuperara el honor perdido  
Saori estaba destrosada, Kenichi yacía en el piso sin vida, el error que habia cometido con Destructor le costó muy caro, la vida de su padre, el regreso a la vida del clan de pie y el peligro de la vida de su otro hijo y la de su pequeño nieto, en el suelo habia una carta, Yoshi la tomo y la leyó para todos.  
Lo que decía la carta  
Para mi familia, si leen esto quiere decir que ya estoy muerto, me he hecho el harakiri por el acto tan deshonroso que he hecho con Saki, no lo protegí lo suficiente, no fui un buen padre para él, al salvar su vida regrese a la vida al clan del pie, costó la vida de mi padre, no me malentiendas Yoshi, estoy muy feliz por mi nieto pero le hecho mucho daño y creo que aunque muera le seguiré haciendo daño y para pagar por lo que hice segué mi vida, Saki, espero que algún día me perdones por lo que te hice, no supe cuidarte bien, a pesar de todo todavía te quiero como a mi propio hijo, lamento haber matado a tu madre Saki pero solo era mi deber, si tu hubieses estado en mi lugar de seguro habrías hecho lo mismo, pero quiero que sepas que espero que en la siguiente vida volvamos a ser una familia como la que fuimos un día y cuando ese día llegue no cometeré ningún error, Saori lo lamento pero no podre envejecer junto a ti, te amo Saori y espero que puedas perdonarme, Shen espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hijo que seas una madre excelente para mi nieto, Yoshi, me siento orgulloso de ti, los amare por siempre adiós.  
Todos lloraban por la muerte de Kenichi, otro funeral mas era realmente trágico, todos estaban devastados en especial Yoshi y Saori la cual no tardo en morir unos tres meses más tarde por el dolor de haber perdido a su esposo, los dos se habian quedado completamente solo.  
T: Yoshi  
Y: Dejame solo Shen  
T: Pero  
Y: (Tono molesto) ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES!  
T: …..  
Y: Yo… lo siento es solo que…  
T: No importa pero (llanto s y gritos) ¡PORQUE RAYOS TIENES QUE GRITARME ASI NO TIENSE DERECHO ALGUNO BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Y: o.O eee Shen lo siento disculpa yo Shen calla  
T: ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡INSENSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Y: Oh cielos habia olvidado los estragos del embarazo, Shen calma lo siento ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te calmes?  
T: ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡TIRATE A UN POZO IDIOTA BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Y: Shen  
T: (Completamente calmada) Tengo hambre  
Y: o_O  
T: ¿Qué?  
Y: No… nada  
T: Tengo muchísimas ganas de tofu apestoso2 ve a conseguirlo por favor  
2 el tofu apestoso es un platillo que sabe y huele como a pie apestoso y podrido, en otras palabras sabe a rayos y sentellas  
Y: ¿¡Que!? Puaaaaaaaaaaaaag  
T: Tengo ganas de eso así que ¡VE A CONSEGUIRLO YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Y: ¡OK OK YA ENTENDI YA IRE!  
T: ¡BUAAAAAAAA VUELVES A GRITARMEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Y: ushhhh iré a buscártelo enseguida  
T: Puagggg olvídalo  
Y: ¿Eh?  
T: Dejame ir al baño tengo nauseas  
Shen corre al baño para vomitar  
Y: Oh cielos los estragos del embarazo son horribles, pero debo ponerme fuerte por ellos, ahora seré padre y no puedo darme el lujo de dejarme caer, lo hare por ellos  
Gritos del fondo del baño  
T: ¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIII!  
Y: ¿¡SIII!?  
T: ¡SIGO ESPERANDO EL TOFUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
Y: ¡DIJISTE QUE NO LO QUERIAS!  
T: ¡TONTERIAS VE A VERLO YAAAAA!  
Y: Oh no  
El tiempo paso y nació una hermosa nena a la cual llamaron Miwa, era el momento más feliz de todos, Yoshi se esforzaría por ser un buen padre, eran felices, tanto que casi se les habia olvidado un pequeño detalle importante, Destructor. Yoshi estaba entrenando el el dojo junto a Shen, Miwa dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto hasta que escucharon una voz que provenía de afuera, el familiar todo fue desconcertantemente horripilante.  
T: Ese es  
Y: Si  
Los dos salieron hacia la puerta y se encontraron con Destructor, vestía de negro y llevaba el símbolo el clan de pie.  
Y: ¡NI SAN!  
De: ¿A caso tengo que hacerte entender a golpes? Soy destructor  
T: Saki eres tu  
De: Hola Shen, vengo con una última oportunidad, a pesar de que le diste a este cabron un hijo aun te amo, te perdono, déjalos y ven conmigo  
T: ¿Me perdonas? ¿Tú a mí?  
Y: ¿Qué estupideces dices? Ni… Destructor  
De: ¡CALLATE! Shen amor mío deja todo esto y ven a mi lado, soy el kage del clan del pie ahora, serás como una emperatriz, ven  
Y: ¡ELLA NO IRA A NINGUN LADO! LUNATICO  
De: ¡CALLATE HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!  
(Para aquellos que les resulte ofensivo las palabrotas perdonen pero no me agrada la censura)  
Y: ¡ELLA ES MI MUJER AHORA ACEPTALO LUNATICO!  
De: ¡TU MISERABLE LADRON DE MUJERES! ¡INFELIZ MALDTITO! ¡ELLA DEBIO SER MIA! ¡TU Y TU REPUGNANTE FAMILIA ME HICIERON MUCHISIMO DAÑO! TÚ Y TU ASQUERSO PADRE  
Y: ¡EL TE AMABA!  
De: ¡A SI PUES YO LO ODIO! ¡ME ALEGRA QUE HAYA MUERTO! ¡INFELIZ DE SEGURO ESTA EN EL INFIERO EN DONDE TAMBIEN TE MANDARE A TI!  
Y: GRRRRRR  
De: ¡MADRE! ¡ELLA MURIO POR EL, A PESAR DE TODO ELLA ERA LA UNICA QUE ME QUERIA PERO DESPUES DE TODO TAMBIEN ERA UNA POBRE ZORRA!  
Y: Ya no resisto más  
Yoshi se lanzó ante Destructor y lo golpeó fuertemente dejándolo en el piso, esto lo dejo muy enfurecido, se levantó y amenazó a los dos.  
De: Lamentaran este día, Tang Shen mi amor, lamentaras el haberme rechazado, si no eres para mí no serás de nadie, quería advertirte pero tú lo quisiste, morirás junto con el clan del loto blanco y te matare con mis propias manos pero a pesar de eso te seguiré amando igual aunque mueras.  
Y: Lárgate maldito  
Destructor se marchó con aquella amenaza de muerte dejando a los dos muy asustados y preocupados por la vida de su pequeña Miwa.  
T: Oh no mi pequeña  
Y: Solo espero que no regrese  
T: Dijo que era el Kage del clan del pie, de seguro vendrá por nosotros y por todo el clan  
Y: De seguro son puras palabrerías, ven Shen creo que escuche llorar a Miwa  
T: Jejeje confiare en ti  
Un año después  
Ya habia pasado un año desde aquella amenaza de destructor, la pequeña MIwa tenía un año ya y era la niña más feliz de todas.  
Y: Mira a nuestra hija, es tan hermosa  
T: Si es preciosa  
Y: Ves te dije que Splinter la cuidaría no le hace daño mira, es una rata vieja y confiable, desde que la rescate hace años en el rio  
T: Mmmmmm bueno tú ganas, la conservaremos pero ahora ve a dejarla en su jaula  
Y: Me encanta vivir aquí contigo  
T: Si no mal recuerdo me dijiste hace años que querías irte a Nueva York o algo así, me dijiste que querías salir de este chiquero y te volverías rico y coleccionarías arte  
Y: Era solo un niño, tenía 15 años  
T: Si claro, seguro dices eso porque no tienes ni un quinto para irte  
Y: ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!... Bueno… si  
T: HAHAHA  
Y: No te rías, cambie de idea, no cambiaría mi vida contigo nunca, te amo y soy feliz aquí, no me iré jamás ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello  
T: Oh cielo yo también te amo, ahora vamos a dormir  
Yoshi y Shen se marcharon a dormir, colocaron sus futones a lado de su bebé y comenzaron a cerrar los ojos pero en ese instante se desato la tragedia la cual dio origen a la leyenda; Destructor llego en medio de la noche y trato de atacar a Shen y a Miwa, Yoshi lucho con todo lo que tenía, tomo unas armas que estaban en su dojo y lucho contra las armas favoritas de destructor, le encantaba destazar a las personas con eso, llegaron hacia donde estaban las urnas de Kenichi y Saori, habia unas cuantas velas e inciensos ahí, cayeron al piso y todo comenzó a quemarse.  
T: ¡AAAAAAAAAA!  
Y: ¡SHEN AGARRA A MIWA Y CORRAN!  
De: ¡MALDITO! ¡AHORA LLEGO EL DIA EN QUE TE MATE!  
Y: ¡INFELIZ! COBADRE ¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE!? ¡ATACAS A ALGUIEN CUANDO ESTA INDEFENSO!  
De: ¡TODO VALGA POR LA VICTORIA!  
Yoshi peleaba pero Destructor estaba colérico y no peleaba limpio, aprovechando un descuido Destructor dejo inconsciente a Yoshi, dirigiéndose hacia Shen que tenía sujeta a Miwa le dijo.  
De: Tú lo has querido así amor mío, las mandare a las dos al otro mundo  
Y: Saki por favor no, me iré contigo pero no le hagas daño a mi hija te lo suplico  
De: Muy tarde Shen, la oferta término  
Cuando Destructor iba a matarlas a las dos Splinter la rata mascota de Yoshi salto de la nada mordiendo un ojo a Destructor, este lo agarro con furia y partió en 2 al pobre y desafortunado roedor.  
T: Maldito, mataste a Splinter ¡TE ODIO MALDITO!  
De: Siempre te han gustado las ratas, un error faaaatal  
Yoshi le sato por atrás empujándolo hacia las llamas que se habian expandido por toda la casa, Destructor gritaba de dolor pero era más su furia que se puso de nuevo en pie.  
De: ¡ME HAS DESFIGURADO! ¡PAGARAS CARO!  
Y: ¡DEJALA MALDITO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TU ERAS MI AMIGO LEAL! ¡TE CONSUMISTE POR LOS CELOS! ¡ERES UN MOSTRUO! ¡PRONTO LLEGARAN REFUERZOS Y TE MATARAN!  
De: Que idiota eres, en un año logre que el clan del pie recobrara su antigua gloria, no ahora es 10 veces mejor y más esplendorosa, en estos instantes están acabando con el clan del loto blanco pronto todos habrán muerto, tanto hombres mueres y niños por igual  
Y: ¡NOOOO! ¡MONSTRUO MALDITOOOOOOOO!  
Yoshi intento atacar pero un montón de bigas le cayeron encima dejándolo preso.  
De: Adiós mi amor, te amare por siempre  
T: ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI NIÑA NO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Y: ¡SHEEEEEEEEEEEN! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Destructor mato a Shen frente a sus ojos, tomo a la niña y se marchó  
De: Esta niña, no la volverás a ver, ella morirá  
Y: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Destructor se marchó mientras Yoshi estaba atrapado bajo las vigas, todo se desplomaba, la casa de la familia Hamato ya no existía, logro salir y se dirigió hacia Shen y esta antes de morir le dijo.  
T: Y…yoshi  
Y: No hables, iré por ayuda  
T: (jadeando) Escúchame por favor, no seas como Saki, no cobres venganza o este círculo jamás terminara  
Y: ¡PERO EL MERECE MORIR!  
T: N…no mi amor, prométeme que reencontraras la felicidad y no buscaras venganza, vive para buscar la felicidad… te… am… o  
Y: (llantos desgarradores) ¡NO MI AMADA TANG SHEN! ¡ESE INFELIZ NO LE QUEDARA VIDA PARA PAGAR LO QUE HISO! ¡MIWA! ¡MATO A MI BEBÉ! ¡SPLINTER GRACIAS POR LUCHAR! ¡ME ALEGRA HABERTE RESCATADO ESE DIA!... El clan ¿Qué paso con ellos?  
Yoshi de dirigió a ver que habia pasado, lo que encontró fue una horrenda masacre, todos habian muerto, tanto hombre mujer y niño que pertenecía al clan ya no existía más, el último sobreviviente del clan del loto blanco era el, ya no habia mas nadie, en ese momento tomo una decisión y se dirigió nuevamente hacia las ruinas de su casa y tomo todas las katanas que tenía, salió del campo y se dirigió hacia la ciudad, las vendió casi todas excepto una, la que perteneció a su padre, con el dinero que gano compro un boleto de avión hacia Nueva York, no le quedaba ya nada, cada rincón del lugar solo le recordaba a su amada Tang Shen y a su pequeña Miwa, no habia consuelo alguno para tan enorme dolor así que tomando el dinero de todas las katanas que vendió y se dispuso a movilizarse a Nueva York, tenía lo suficiente como para empezar una comodísima vida, habia varios problemas que resolver, aprender el idioma, buscar un lugar para quedarse y otras cosas pero nada de eso le importaba, tomando el avión hacia Nueva York se dirigió hacia su nueva vida, en el viaje muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, ¿Cómo habría sido su hija al crecer? No podría verla madurar y convertirse en una hermosa mujer, no podría verla bailar el día de su boda, en su pecho aún tenía mucho amor de padre que se desperdiciaría, fueron largas horas de viaje y al llegar todo fue extraño, la cultura, las personas, se sentía tan solo en medio de un mar de gente pero ese no fue el mayor problema, ¿Cómo rayos iba a comunicarse? No sabía ni un pito de inglés, poder tomar un taxi fue la mayor guerra que haya recordado, 3 horas paso hasta que pudo tomar un taxi, al llegar al a ciudad fue otro tormento el encontrarse un lugar para pasar la noche, hubiera sido mejor quedarse a dormir en el aeropuerto, pasaron otras 3 horas tratando de hablar con el encargado pero al final lo logro, descanso en un cuarto de un hotel pequeño, rendido de acostó en aquella gran cama y fue la primera vez que el frio carcomía tanto su alma como su cuerpo, recordaba como en medio de la noche podía abrazar a su esposa y regocijare ante el calor de su amor, lo único que podía hacer era llorar mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño; al mañana siguiente despertó y encendió el televisor, vio una noticia que circulaba.  
Voces en la televisión  
La masacre que habia ocurrido en los terrenos de una ostentosa familia en Japón dueña de muchos dojos, en medio de los terrenos privados donde ninguna persona podía pasar sin los respectivos permisos habia sido encontrada completamente destruida, muchísimas personas muertas, colindaba con los terrenos de otra ostentosa familia dueña también de muchos dojos, nada se conocía de la vida tras los muros de esas dos familias, las autoridades buscan a los culpables pero se alega que comenzó una feroz batalla interna entre los diferentes dueños del lugar que termino en una tragedia, el líder de la familia colindante Oroku Saki dijo a la cadena televisiva de Japón que se sentía completamente destrozado por tan enorme tragedia e iba a hacer lo posible por reparar los daños y tratar de buscar a los culpables, este fue el informe para ustedes yo soy Carlos Chang O´Brayan Gambe y estas fueron las noticias del canal 6.  
Y: Maldito infeliz, batallas internas ¿Qué cosa sucia hiciste para tener tanto poder en tan poco tiempo? De seguro compraste medio mundo para callarlo  
Yoshi apago la televisión un tanto indignado y se sentó a pensar que es lo que haría de ahora en adelante, no podía seguir batallando día tras día para poder entender a los demás; pasaron 6 meses y se compró una pequeña casa para vivir, dio todo de sí para aprender el idioma, fue difícil pero lo logro, su vida poco a poco tomaba forma pero aún tenía la sombra de su pasado rondándolo, su deseo de venganza estaba presente día tras día, comenzó a trabajar como instructor de artes marciales puesto que era un maestro ninja, pensaba cumplir su antigua meta y volverse rico, no fue tan sencillo, ponerse un dojo fue muy difícil y sobre todo volver a recuperar todas las armas que habia vendido para llegar hasta donde estaba, con el esfuerzo necesario lo logro, no como lo imaginaba pero su pequeño dojo era decente para empezar y de daba para comer hasta incluso pudo comprarse unos libros de arte del renasimiento que tanto le gustaban; el tiempo transcurrió y fueron ya 8 meses, los días con sus pocos discípulos era un tanto estresante pero al menos le servía de compañía, un fin de semana, un domingo exactamente se dirigió hacia Central Park específicamente hacia el zoo, intentaba despejar la mente un rato pero no fue muy grato ver a tanta familia ahí, era muy doloroso.  
Y: Uffff creo que debería irme  
X: Señor se ve usted muy triste  
Y: ¿Eh? Este no claro que no niño  
J: Soy Jonathan señor  
Y: Bien Jonathan vete con tu mama que te debe estar buscando  
J: Que chistoso asentó tiene señor, no es de por aquí ¿Cierto?  
Y: Este… bueno eso no importa vete ya  
J: Luce usted muy solo ¿Perdio a su familia?  
Y: (Cara de asustado)  
J: Parece que le di en el clavo  
Y: Yo… yo…  
J: Relajese señor mi mami dice que solo debe ver más allá de todas sus lágrimas y buscar otra cosa de la que reírse cuando algo te hace llorar  
Y: Que sabía tu mamá  
J: Pero si le resulta difícil y demorado encontrar otra familia cómprese un gato o un perro no se lo que usted le guste  
Y: Eh este… claro niño  
X: Jonathan ven aquí me tenías angustiada  
J: Mami el señor esta triste  
X: Disculpe a mi hijo señor espero que no haya sido una molestia  
Y: No señora para nada, fue agradable hablar con su hijo es muy listo  
J: Ves mami te dije que yo soy listo  
X: Si hijo lo se ahora vámonos  
J: Nos vemos señor  
Y: Adiós pequeño  
El niño se marchó con su madre mientras aquellas palabras le rondaban en la mente, si, basta de seguir llorando, haría lo posible por recuperar su vida otra vez, la idea de comprar una mascota no le resulto mala, habia hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a Splinter; horas después cuando ya era de noche se dirigió hacia una tienda de mascotas para seleccionar la mascota adecuada, habia una promoción, 4 tortuguitas en venta por un módico precio, al entrar en la tienda vio muchos animales, el vendedor le mostro las muchas variedades de cuartetos de tortuguitas que habia las cuales habian acabado de nacer ese día.  
X: Mire señor, estas son grandes y lindas  
Y: No me convence  
X: Si no le interesa tenemos estas  
Y: Son todas muy lindas  
X: Son todas lindas señor elija cualquier grupo  
De todos los grupos de tortuguitas que habia dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de revoltosos, las 4 parecías muy vivarachas y tenían ciertas peculiaridades, una era tranquila y calmada la cual se dejaba manejar por las cuidadoras y vendedoras, otra era muy agresiva y mordía a todo aquel que trata de tomarla y aparte tenía el caparazoncito un tanto cuarteado, habia otra que parecía buscar una manera de escapar, estudiaba con atención todo lo que le rodeaba y la ultima y la más pequeña y la as adorable, revolcaba en el piso y molestaba constantemente a la agresiva la cual peleaba constantemente con la tranquila.  
Y: Estos me agradan  
X: Pero son los más revoltosos, a parte una muerde, otra no para de chillar nunca y dos pelean siempre  
Y: mmmm  
X: ¿Por qué no elige a un grupo normal?  
Y: Me parecen lindas ¿Qué son?  
X: Todos son machos señor, fueron los últimos en nacer, el muchacho tranquilo nació primero, el rabioso le sigue, el curioso e inteligente va después y la más pequeña es la ultima la que jamás se calla  
Y: Me los llevo  
X: ¿Esta seguro?  
Y: Déjese de tantos rodeos y demelas  
X: Esta bien señor  
Yoshi salió de la tienda con sus 4 tortuguitas, eran adorables, una no dejaba de revolcar en su bandeja, mientras las miraba un tipo extraño se cruzó con él, se veía muy sospechoso, llevaba un smocking negro, cabello negro y mirada perdida, de todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho la más tonta y estúpida fue haberlo seguido, camino unas calles y lo vio perderse en un callejón y encontrarse con otro tipo idéntico al otro, se estaban entregando un líquido verde fosforescente, mientras sostenía a sus 4 mascotas en la mano se movió un poco para poder oír mejor pero desafortunadamente piso la cola de una rata que habia en el lugar y esta se alejó chillando y mordiéndolo y por supuesto alertando a los dos tipos raros.  
Y: Oh no  
Kr 1: ESTO ES, ESTE SITIO ES UN SITIO EN DONDE NO SE TE PERTITE ESTAR EN ESTE SITIO.  
Kr 2: HEMOS SIDO VISTOS EN ESTE SITIO POR TI ASI QUE NO SE TE PERMITIRA ABANDONAR ESTE SITIO  
Yoshi lucho contra aquellos tipos extraños, los mando a volar sin problema, era un punto bueno de saber defenderse, todo habría salido bien excepto por un suceso extraño, el líquido verde fosforescente voló y cayó al piso regándose por doquier pero no sin antes chocar con la bandejita de tortuguitas que cayo junto con el líquido, algo extraño paso con las tortuguitas y con él, sus cuerpos cambiaron en el charco verde, de pequeñas tortuguitas se volvieron grandes como el tamaño de un bebe humano, era como si al crecer de esa manera hubiesen despertado de un largo sueño, se miraron unos a otros y comenzaron a llorar, por otra parte Yoshi sufrió un cambio un tanto más doloroso, la mutación que sufrió fue muy dolorosa, le salieron pelos por toda partes, sus dientes y orejas cambiaron de forma y se volvió una espantosa rata gigante, después de cambio se miró así mismo, estaba desnudo, era un mutante y habia cuatro bebés tortugas llorando en el suelo, pensó en irse corriendo o llamar a la policía, no sabía que rayos estaba pasando, solo sabía que su vida nunca sería la misma, trato de marcharse pero algo se lo impidió, vio la mirada de llanto de los 4 y en ella vio reflejado el rostro de su pequeña, lloraban y necesitaban refugio, era de noche y no sabía exactamente qué hacer, respiro y se tranquilizó lo más que pudo, tomo a los 4 como pudo, eran grandes y fue muy difícil llevarlos porque se movían mucho y además lloraban, eran 4 bebés casi como cualquier otros, llego al apartamento donde vivía, se coló como pudo para entrar, hay busco algo para vestir, ya casi nada le quedaba excepto una túnica roja con el símbolo de su clan la cual que era de su padre Kenichi, tomo comida y todo lo que pudo incluyendo las armas del dojo y su preciada colección de libros del renacimiento, no iba a dejarlas ya que le costó un enorme trabajo conseguirlas, se llevó todo eso y busco un refugio para él y sus 4 protegidos, pensó en muchos pero en todos era vulnerable, solo habia un lugar donde nadie se atrevería a mirarlos, las alcantarillas, abriendo la tapa se marchó buscando un buen lugar para los 5, tardo horas en hallar el adecuado y cuando estaba por amanecer vio un lindo lugar, una estación de metro abandonada, el lugar era amplio y hasta tenía un baño, no podía pedir más ahora en la situación en la que se encontraban, acento ahí a los 4 y pensó en que debía hacer con los 4, eran 4 bebés mutantes, ¿Entregarlos? ¿A quién? Y si lo hacía de seguro no vivirían mucho ya que de seguro serian vendidos como experimentos, a pesar de su apariencia seguían siendo indefensos bebés al igual que lo fue su pequeña Miwa, el más pequeño y lindo de todos se le acerco y lo miro fijamente.  
Y: ¿Qué hare con ustedes?  
X4: baaaaaaaaa daaaaaa  
Y: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres? (lo levanta)  
X4: jijijijiji  
Y: Tú… me recuerdas  
(N. A: para aclarar hasta que tengan sus nombres serán nombrados así, X1: Leo, X2: Rafa, X3: Donnie y X4: Mikey)  
Yoshi lo levanto y lo miro también, rompió en llanto cuando lo vio sonreírle como lo hacía antes su hijita, los otros 3 se le acercaron y también le sonrieron, al ver esas caritas supo una sola cosa, que de hoy en adelante jamás los dejaría ir por ningún motivo, habia perdido todo, su amor, su vida, su familia, su nombre y su humanidad, Hamato Yoshi ya no existía más en el mundo, habia muerto para todos ahí arriba y su vida se dedicaría únicamente a sus 4 nuevos hijos, en tributo a su difunta mascota que habia tenido más honor que él y habia dado su vida por su esposa tomo el nombre de Splinter, el cielo le habia dado una segunda oportunidad de ser padre, abrazo a los 4 con un enorme amor y les prometió que esta vez los protegería con su vida y si alguna vez Destructor sabía que estaba vivo y lograba saber de ellos daría su vida por protegerlos, recordó la promesa que le hiso a Shen, al principio no pensaba honrarla ya que no tenía nada pero ahora al tenerlos a ellos le prometió a la memoria de Shen que la venganza estaría fuera de su alma para siempre.  
Sp: A ver desde ahora en adelante ustedes son mis hijos, pueden llamarme padre o Splinter, cuando cumplan 5 años comenzare a enseñarles ninjutsu y serán ninjas como yo  
X2: gaaaaaaa ba da  
X1: (Chilla en protesta)  
Comienzan a pelear  
X3: da da da da (Señala a los dos peleoneros avisándole a Splinter)  
Sp: Paren de una vez por todas calma niños gracias por avisarme  
X4: jijijijiji  
X2: AAAAAAAAAAA  
Sp: ¡Basta los 4! Cielos ser padre es durísimo además tengo que ponerles nombre, tal vez deba ponerle al mayor el nombre de mi padre… ¡NO YA LO SE! De ahora en adelante tú serás Leonardo el hermano mayor  
L: agaaaaaaaa  
Sp: Tu mi temperamental chiquitín serás Rafael  
R: Grrrrrrrrr  
Sp: Tu mi pequeño e inteligente hijito serás Donatello  
D: FLA DAAA JAJAJAJA  
Sp: Y tú el más lindo y pequeño de todos, mi adorable parlanchín serás Miguel Ángel  
M: JIJIJIJIJIJIJ  
Sp: Les prometo que desde ahora los protegeré con mi vida, soy su padre y Sensei  
El resto de la historia ya la conocen, hasta aquí puedo narrarles como una gran tragedia dio el origen de las 4 grandes leyendas de Nueva York y el cómo crecieron para convertirse en héroes, como ya sabrán Splinter es uno de los padres más dedicados y amorosos que puede haber.  
HASTA AQUÍ ESTE FIC QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ME ESMERE MUCHO EN ESCRIBIRLO ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO ENTRETENIDO DE LEER TANTO COMO LO FUE PARA MI ESCRIBIR, HASTA AQUÍ ESTE FIC Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE


End file.
